


Nephthys Maat

by OmniQueenOfAll



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Witch Naruto, neglected naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniQueenOfAll/pseuds/OmniQueenOfAll
Summary: Naruto wasn't stupid.He noticed his parents distance from him. They didn't talk to him unless they wanted something, or if they wanted to scold him. He instinctively became reclused, not talking to others, just staying in his room, watching his parents play with Menma in the backyard. Listening to them blame each other for his 'behavioral' issues. Then turn around and tell Menma how he was such a great child, while he takes his playmates toys and picks fights with others.He didn't understand why his mommy didn't love him, or why his twin was so much better. So, in retaliation, he ran away with nothing but the clothes on his back.He didn't expect the storm, or to get lost so deep in the woods.Naruto was wet, hungry, and convinced he was going to die when he stumbles into Morana, a witch who practices 'dark' magic. She allowed him into God's temple, drying him off, feeding him, letting him take a bath, and giving him clean clothes.She offered to let him join her, worship the Lady in Black and she'll give him powers beyond imagination.He agreed.





	1. Dusk and Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto lives his life, even with it's unfairness, he considers himself to be the luckiest boy alive.

Naruto supposed he didn’t _really_ live with Morana, his High Priestess. He spent most of his time there, and even spent nights there when he could, but he wasn’t living there. The Hokage and his Wife, who he was obligated to call Mother and Father, expected to see him at the house in the evening time. Not out of a familiar concern, but because if he wasn't there, they would ask where he was. After all, he was supposed to be doing chores after he left school, as expected all children his age should do. Conveniently, Menma was exempt from that rule.   
  
He was ‘too tired from relentless training’, after all, he was not only leaning their Mothers Adamantine Sealing chains, but was being taught their Mother’s clan’s fighting style. For his own protection, of course, after all, how could Naruto control the Nine-tails? They were all doing this for him, so why don’t you just please clean the dishes and mop the entire estate’s first floor, along with your and Menma’s rooms? He was nothing like his parents. And even though Naruto attended the Ninja-Training Academy, and was doing quite well in his opinion, his parents never made an attempt to train or really even converse about his Ninja abilities. They were always ‘too busy’ and ‘tired’. Even if his father was literally KNOWN for his endurance, speed, and power.   
  
Though it would only prove them right, Naruto wasn’t really adept at ‘Jutsu’. Though he was fairly good at Taijutsu, in Morana’s opinion. 

  
Morana lived deep into the southern woods, inside of the Dark temple of Nephthyst Maat, the Mistress of their practice. Morana collected grimoires and herbs, along with valuable stones.All of which could be used for magical purposes. After all, they were _witches_ . Morana and Naruto weren’t the only witches, of course, but only a couple others lived in the leaf village. All of them masquerading as civilians. There, in reality, was an entire underground witch community, figuratively and literally. Though Naruto and Morana were ‘blacklisted’ for using ‘dark’ magic. Witches gained their power through worship, while it was not illegal to worship the Dark Goddess in favor of the Light God, you became a social pariah in exchange for the sheer power she gave you.   
  
Even still, Nephthys Maat was the only God he would worship. Even if it made him look 'evil'.

  
It was her symbol Naruto wore around his neck and the tattoo on Morana’s back.   
  
A long stick with tree hoops around a ball on the end. With a feather covering the stick.   
  
Naruto wore it for comfort and as proof of his dark devotion.   
  
He had gotten up fifteen minutes before the crack of dawn. Putting on his black turtleneck and amulet of Nephthys Maat along with his dark pants and Village-issued Ninja shoes. He brushed his chair and teeth, put on deodorant, grabbed his satchel, and headed out the door before the roosters on the farms bellowed their call. He still had about a few minutes before dawn.   
  
It was more than enough time to get to the temple.   
  
He was fast, very fast, even with his heavy satchel. The trees had imprints from his lightning-fast feet crossing their branches. The temple was fairly far into the woods, so not just anybody could find it. Most people thinking it was just a ruin. The threes thinned out as he crossed the field that encompassed the land around the temple. Naruto landed on the ground with a silent rustle of grass, quickly walking towards the entrance. He ran up the dark golden stairs, opening the double wide doors that were inscribed with protection symbols.   
  
The room was well lit, the walls gold and draped in jewels and chandeliers. On the exact opposite side of the room, sat a golden throne. It sat on a very tall dais with golden steps leading up to it. With Morana kneeling at the bottom of the steps in her grey and black coat hunched over, hands clasped together.   
  
“Grand priestess…” Naruto said quietly. Already knowing that his arrival a mere minute before dawn would not be overlooked. He took too long to get here, and that's a problem. It's customary to arrive fifteen minutes before dawn to settle in your position. The only good thing about this situation was the fact he arrived before dawn. The other dark worshippers only came to the temple for holidays and special occasions, so it was normally just Morana and him. He liked it that way.   
  
“Brother, do hurry. Dawn will be upon us in seconds.” Morana’s dark voice echoed. Naruto’s eyes widened. He quickly made his way to the steps of the throne, “Y-yeah.” He said with surprise, shocked that she would overlook his almost-transgresion. Morning prayer was very important. And if it's not done at dawn, though it could be anywhere, the witch in question power would become weaker and weaker until they pray again, as it could only be done at dusk or dawn. For optimal power, you had to do it twice a day at both times.   
  
He took off his satchel, putting it behind him as he kneeled down. He intertwined his finds tightly. Closing his eyes as he felt the force of dawn draw on him. Those times were crucial to worshippers of his dark mistress. While worshippers of the light God were held at eight am and sometimes eight pm, the time held no significance to them. The light worshipper called this type of practice a drawback, after all, it's ‘so early and late’.   
  
However, he wasn’t the one being told how to live his life.   
  
So, Naruto began to pray.   
  
He prayed for his and Morana’s safety, he prayed for his continued luck in his academics, he prayed for his future and thanked her for allowing him to worship her, and in return giving him a power he couldn’t earn in his own eyes.   
  
Then concluded as he felt dawn shimmer away, and his power flourishing, his chakra, of which his magic feed on, become replenished and grow.   
  
“Numus Domtenne salvare Nobis.”   
  
That phrase was common for most worshippers, “God help us’.

  
Morana repeated the phrase herself as she finally stood.   
  
She turned to him, pulling down her hood and smiling. Her long black hair falling out of the hood, her pale skin glimmering in the light. “Well, let us enjoy breakfast. With some light training after so you may prepare for the genin test.” Morana rambled, heading off towards the eating chambers. It was down the hall, to the left of the throne room. Where a fresh breakfast had been laid out. It had servings of sausage, bacon, livermush, biscuits, berries, fruits, gravy, and many other breakfast food at the ready.   
  
Naruto sat in the middle side of the table, Morana taking the head. As should a High Priestess. Naruto frowned at her, she seemed almost sad. “High Priestess… You’ll always be my teacher, and you know my devotion to our lady comes first, even with the whole ‘being a Ninja’ thing.” Naruto said, trying to smile and ease any tension in Morana’s mind. She sighed with a smile, “I know, I know… I suppose I just don’t like the idea of _another_ teacher in your life. I just hope they aren’t as bad as your parents or brother.” She said with a sad smile, looking down at her plate.   
  
Naruto frowned again at the idea.   
  
He scarfed down breakfast, making small conversation with Morana to take her mind off the idea.   
  
  
    Naruto sat down in the wooden seat, sitting three feet away from Sasuke Uchiha. He wouldn’t _normally_ sit next to someone like him. However, there was a good chance they wouldn’t see each other again for a _very_ long time. So today, and _only_ today, would Naruto give himself the treat of looking at Sasuke. Who even he found very attractive. Though he hated that idea. While he always knew he would ‘convert’ or at least introduce his his future significant other to his practice, the thought of doing that with Sasuke Uchiha was… _troubling_ . So he kept away.   
  
While many newer worshippers did so for power, only when you love your God and let them love you, do you gain _true_ power. Sasuke wouldn’t be able to do that, and he would no doubt grow violently frustrated. He couldn’t introduce his lady to someone who would be ungrateful of the power she granted.   
  
“Naruto! Move so I can sit next to Sasuke!” Sakura suddenly yelled In Naruto’s ear, her words emphasizing on his, and Sasuke’s name. He frowned and lowered his eyebrows. Slowly turning his head to look at the pink haired pre-teen. He sighed and put his head down, “I’m SO jealous of everyone who hasn’t met you…” He muttered, loud enough so only he, Sakura, and Sasuke could hear.   
  
Sakura gasped, looking at him with shock and offense. “Naruto! You jerk!” She yelled, she attempted to hit his head, however, Naruto simply grabbed her wrist and held it for several moments, staring up at Sakura with an unamused gaze, before letting go. Making Sakura very uncomfortable and upset.   
  
She turned to Sasuke for comfort. “Hey Sasuke, wouldn’t you rather sit next to me? S-so we can get close? I-I-I mean I’d like to know you better! Not that I don't know so much about you.” Sakura rambled. Sasuke only gave her a glance, before choosing not to respond. Naruto leaned back, sighing even more. “Just like summer, you don’t have class. Do you, Sakura?” Naruto said, closed-eyed. His words were much louder and almost the entire class heard him.   
  
Ino, who had just stepped up towards them. Laughed at his words. “Yeah! Even Naruto could see past you, huh billboard brow?” Ino mocked. Sakura frowned and glared at the blonde girl, clenching her fists and frowning.. “S-shut up! Ino-pig.” She yelled.   
  
Iruka than came into the room, looking annoyed. An even more annoyed looking Menma followed behind him, clothes covered in paint. Menma grumpily took his seat, slouched back and crossing his arms. Iruka stood in front of the class, looking down at a singular piece of paper. “Good morning class, as you all know tomorrow is the graduation exam. Today we will be going over the Jutsu's we’ve learned over the years and basic practice of fighting skills and kunai throwing.” He stated with less enthusiasm then the classes response.   
  
“Will will start from the transformation Jutsu to the clone Jutsu, to the Taijutsu techniques we’ve taught you over the past two years. Along with real kunai training. After all of that, we will review the written part of the test. Please get in a line and we will begin.” Iruka stated, everyone doddled and lazily began getting up and forming a semi-single-form line in front of the desks.

  
For some odd reason, Naruto was behind Sasuke and Sakura, who was still attempting to dot on him, to the annoyance of other girls. Sasuke went first, first, he turned into Iruka. While it was a believable copy, it didn’t have the slight paint that has scattered on his fingertips. Most likely from the same source as to where his biological brother had been messing around with. Iruka wrote down a score with a smile, he de-transformed, then did the clone jutsu. He made two perfect clones. Another good score.   
  
Sakura went up next. She made the same mistake as Sasuke. But then  she only made one perfect clone. Not trusting her own ability to create more than one perfect clone. A decent score. She turned to Sasuke, smiling. "Did you see that Sasuke? Wasn't I good?" She asked, Sasuke only hummed. Uncaring. Naruto wanted to snicker at her obvious and pathetic need for his approval. 

 

He didn't understand why she wanted his.

 

He wasn't divine. Or wise. Or the leader. 

 

He didn't understand mortals.

 

After all, he hasn't been mortal in six years. He has grown numb to their trivial problems. And their intense emotional need.

 

Once you become a devout worshipper of Nephthys Maat, you leave behind mortal-hood. After all, the body is just the physical representation of the soul. And Naruto gave his soul to his Goddess, to tamper and change as she wished.

 

He didn't regret it.

 

After all, his lady hadn’t done anything _abhorrent_ to him.

 

It was his turn. Naruto didn’t practice Jutsu, but many spells can garner the same effect as jutsu. While Jutsu reflected on the hand signs you used, spells required vocal conjuration.

 

He reluctantly put his hands in the ram position, then he quickly cast a smoke spell to exert from his body. Then, as quietly as he could, forcibly copied Iruka’s entire physical form. Unlike Jutsu, this isn’t an illusion. It was an intense high ranking spell that physically changed you. He didn’t just copy his clothes, body, and skin texture. But he copied everything _underneath_ as well. He could take off his clothes and his bare body would be a match for Iruka’s. That was a big difference between magic and Jutsu.

 

Iruka immediately noticed the exquisite detail, enough so even the class gawked at it. How did the ‘emo’ kid pull that off? Even his brother looked on in astonishment. Iruka gave him a perfect score, better even than Sakura and Sasuke’s score. Due to the details of his skin. Another smoke spell and then reversion.

 

The next one was harder. When magic made clones, they emerged from a black orb that would suddenly appear. So he would have to perfectly time to other orbs sudden appearance so people don’t notice. Not to mention the spell was a little lengthier. It didn’t matter what language you said the words in, but saying it in English made it a little longer.

 

He reformed the ram hand sign, and then, under his breath, spoke the ancient words for clones of oneself. “ _ **Hear me, indulge me. Give me more than myself. One, two. Make them me in all but soul. Lady of Black**_.” He said it quietly. But perhaps Iruka could hear faint whispering or Naruto’s hesitance in performing the jutsu. As soon as he felt the spell forming, he cast the smoke spell.

 

When it faded, and two perfect clones stood beside him. 


	2. Conjuring Up Boxing Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto likes to box and conjure deadly demons, but Iruka thinks he dabbles in medical and taijutsu.

Naruto was bored, watching the other students try and perform two basic E-ranked jutsu while having a mini-panic attack was nice and all, but it wasn’t attention grabbing. To think only nine teams of students would make Genin... as he watched the class, the more it started to make  _ sense _ . Some of them could barely hold the transformation or make a singular, usable clone. His brother was among them...

Menma was always talked about like he was the next  _ Itachi Uchiha. _ Maybe it was because he was a fairly good Taijutsuist, or because he had a good understanding of wind resistance when it came to throwing kunai, or maybe it was because he had a pretty good understanding of copying their Mother’s Chakra Sealing chains. He could make them, which was impressive. But they were weak, Naruto knew that because he had seen Menma make  _ conjure  _ them.

_ Conjure. _

That’s funny, he remembered Menma signing the toad contract and working on it very often. Not that he got above a  _ tadpole _ . It just so happened that Sealing and Conjuring were two of Naruto’s specialty. Something he excelled at in magic. He had successfully conjured, trapped, and sealed several demons in  _ plastic tubes  _ . It was the vain part of him that took joy in the fact that no matter how much training his parents put in him,  _ he didn’t compare to Naruto _ .

He was so narcissistic at times.

Besides, Memna sucked at almost all other Jutsu’s. His failing grades on these matters showed it. He also sucked at memorizing the material he would need for the written test. But he would probably pass on the Hokage’s count. Saying that he’s ‘excelled in other properties that made him more then Genin worthy’. Or he had  _ ‘real  _ battle techniques in place. Unlike the other student’  _ something  _ along those lines.

Sometimes he thought about hiding skunk cabbage in their rooms and infesting their drinks with angel trumpets. But not only would that be a catastrophic event, but Naruto also didn’t know who would be named Hokage after his Father. Iit wouldn’t be a peaceful transition since the Hokage hadn’t named a replacement or even a hint as who he wanted it to be, besides his incompetent son.

He instinctively grabbed his necklace at the thought.

Iruka smiled as the last person completed the clone jutsu. Writing down their score. “Now that we’ve completed those basic Jutsu's. We’ll move into pairs for Taijutsu practice. Any form you’ve been taught is allowed while practicing. But weapons and Jutsu’s are not permitted.” Iruka stated, showing the line of students outside into the field.

“I know I’ve let you choose partners in the past but--.” Iruka was cut off. “Iruka! What a beautiful day for training, don’t you agree? Taking the old class out for some practice, eh?” Might Gay said, suddenly appearing with his team, who were all drenched in  _ sweat _ . Naruto couldn’t believe what he was seeing, he had seen team Guy before. But their teacher, a Jounin, was wearing spandex with leg and arm warmers. With an unstylish bowl cut and the bushiest eyebrows. And there was even _ a mini copy following him around. _

His classmates had a similar expression. Naruto recognized one of the members of Team Guy to be Neji Hyuuga. He used to be the number one rookie. Now that honor went to Sasuke. He had a very uncaring, cold expression on his face as he watched his teacher. Naruto could relate.

Iruka pulled back a smile and put down his clipboard. “Jounin Guy. I am. Training your team as well, right?” Iruka asked. Might Guy struck a pose, “Of course! As an amazing Taijutsuist, I expect my students to be in tip-top shape! But now that we’re here and already run a few hundred dozen miles, perhaps you wouldn’t mind us taking a break and watching your students practice?” Might Guy asked, looking back at his exhausted students. Although the mini-copy of Might Guy looked ready to run a few dozen  _ more _ . Unbelievable.

“I suppose I don't mind. I was just getting ready to pair them up to practice their Taijutsu.” Iruka said. Might Guy struck another pose, “Alright! You heard him, team! Take a breather.” He said giving his students a thumbs up. “Alright! Mr.Guy!” The Mini version of the teacher said giving him a thumbs up back.

Iruka looked back down at the paper. “Ok, in the real world you’ll face opponents whose strength you may or may not know. To simulate that, I am going to pick the numbers by your names and match them someone else's number.” Iruka stated. Naruto’s eyes widened. There are thirteen people in his class, including Naruto. That’s seventy-eight possible combinations. However, knowing Naruto’s own luck he would probably get Hinata, Sasuke, or Menma. All of which he did not want to fight.

Hinata was sweet and timid, someone who would fair better off being a civilian. Sasuke was egotistic and if he beat him, Sasuke would egg him on and bother him for the rest of his  _ life. _ And if he beat Menma his fragile home life would shatter and he would end up locked in his room.

“Sasuke Uchiha and… Shikamaru Nara. Please step into the white ring.”

Sasuke silently stepped into the ring, his hands tucked into his pockets. Shikamaru frowned, looking up almost as if he were curing his God. He reluctantly stepped forward, “What a drag.” he mumbled. Naruto also silently thanked his lady for not teaming him up with Sasuke.

“Remember, only Taijutsu is permitted. And Shikamaru, please don’t just give up ten seconds in. I need to make sure you can use your techniques in real combat.” Iruka said, expressing a tone of exhaustion when addressing the Nara.

“All you have to do is physically push your opponent out of the ring. Dragging, pushing, and throwing them is permitted. However excessive force is not tolerated. This is practice. And you don't want to really hurt your classmate.” Iruka explained, pointing his finger at the white line.

“This all is so troublesome… I’ll try.” Shikamaru replied, giving Sasuke a tired and dead look. Sasuke did not feel threatened by the Nara. But he knew that he scored highly in all written tests. He needed to be smart if he wanted to show off his training.

Iruka put his arms in front of him, before raising them. “Begin!” He yelled throwing both of his arms down.

Sasuke and Shikamaru quickly backed away from each other, near the lines. They both watched each other for a moment. Evaluating their position and plan.

Naruto didn’t have the patience to watch all of those matches. He hoped the Nara was last so he would have to see a repeat of Shikamaru’s infuriating evaluations of others. You’ve known each other for years! Naruto knew that they didn’t talk to each other. But Naruto knew all of his classmate's power level and clan. Personality. All of it. Not seeing his classmates do the same was a little infuriating. It wasn’t exciting in the least.

The next three minutes of Naruto’s life was like back pain, you know you can pop it, you just don’t know how. That’s how he felt. He wanted to tell Sasuke and Shikamaru what they should do to get an edge in battle. However, that was not allowed. And Shikamaru wasn’t the most physically able. He was more of the long hall kind of guy then straight forward punches and kicks.

Shikamaru was left on the defensive as Sasuke berated him with attacks. Leading him closer and closer to the white line. Shikamaru could counter-attack if he would just go  _ under  _ Sasuke. Since the Uchiha was using astral attacks. But Sasuke was faster than Shikamaru and that didn’t give him an opening to do so.

The only advantage he gained was when he was capable of grabbing Sasuke’s leg and throwing him towards the curved white line. But Sasuke stopped his momentum with his hand, doing a singular handstand. The back of his palm nearly crossing the line. Sasuke grit his teeth, glaring at the Nara.

In the end, Sasuke had thrown Shikamaru back with his own force. Landing on his ass, outside the circle.

He almost thought he heard the Nara curse. But that  _ must’ve  _ been his imagination.

“Sasuke Uchiha is the winner, I will now pick two numbers between one and twelve, Excluding thirteen because that was Sasuke’s number. Neji, since your not in our class, would you give us a number between one and twelve? If it’s the same as mine I’ll have you give another one.” Iruka asked, looking over to the Hyuuga.

He nodded, “Sure, Chunin Iruka. How about twelve?” Neji asked with almost faked politeness. Naruto suddenly frowned. That was  _ his  _ number.

“How close! I was thinking of number eleven, Menma Namikaze-Uzumaki! Number twelve is none other than his twin brother, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki.” Iruka chuckled. Naji smirked, “We're quite lucky, aren’t we? We get the chance to watch the two  _ honorable  _ sons of Lord Fourth in combat.” He said. Naruto almost flinched at the name. His lady was punishing him for worrying his High Priestess, no doubt.

Menma proudly stepped forward. “I’ll beat that emo loser ten-seconds flat!” He proudly exclaimed. Naruto scowled at his attitude. Naruto was fairly good at Taijutsu when he fought against the High Priestess, but he’s never used his techniques against anyone else. Nevermind a male of his height and age while his brother  _ had _ . He was at a  _ disadvantage _ . But Naruto wasn’t weak, and he had seen Menma train before too. So he had that going for him.

He was much more confident in his ability to use plants and magic as a weapon. Or use his fencing practice. But this was hand to hand combat. He walked over to Iruka, who looked confused. He took off his satchel and put it by his feet. _.. Iruka got the hint. _

Naruto stepped into the ring, silent.

“Nothing to say? Well, I guess you’re trying to save face. A loser like you can really only stay silent and take it.” Menma laughed, punching his fist into his palm.

Naruto gave him an odd-looking frown. “Is… Is your ass  _ jealous  _ of the shit that comes out of your mouth?” He asked, his tone and high pitched center. It sounded like a  _ serious  _ question. As the class laughed and Iruka yelled, Menma’s face turned red and he scowled. “You’re gonna pay for that one you brat.” He growled.  _ Ironic _ , Naruto thought.

Naruto was taught many types of Taijutsu styles he hadn’t seen written down in any of his father's books when he sneaked into his library. But his favorite was from a sport his High Priestess said she played in that was quite popular in the underground city.

_ Boxing _ .

It was a tough transition to use boxing techniques without the gloves. However, Naruto learned a neat spell that can protect the entire arm and shoulder much like a giant glove could. And since Iruka never stated he couldn’t use  _ ‘Chakra’  _ in their hits and blocks, he would be using magic to protect his arms and attack Menma. Menma probably knew next to nothing on how to block the attacks from the technique he will be throwing at him.

_ Maybe  _ Naruto did have the edge, he just had to imagine he was going to be fighting a Boxing  _ novice. _

He had to be quick with the spell, the minute Iruka says ‘go’ Menma will pounce, unlike Sasuke and Shikamaru.

“ **_Hear me, help me. My fingers to my knuckles to my joints and wrists, to my elbow and arm to my rotary cuffs. Protect me from the damage I have done and others may_ ** .” He mumbled, for a moment, Naruto’s arm and hand veins turned black. But due to his black turtleneck, no one, not even the Hyuuga’s, noticed.

The spell was completed, Naruto’s veins returning to the proper color. If you had eyes that were fueled by magic, like Naruto and his High Priestesses. You could see a distinctive glow around Naruto’s arms and shoulders. A protective field to prevent damage while he boxed. If Menma had a good sense of Chakra control, like his ability to make Chakra chains foretold, he could do the same. 

Iruka put his hands up, then slammed them back down. “Begin!”

Menma didn’t need to hear that twice. Naruto took his stance. His legs properly stationed as he put his hands up.

Menma rushed at him, Trying to punch through his arms. However, he was unsuccessful. Naruto, trying to make a point of his own arrogance and vanity, threw two quick punches at Menma, both of which he narrowly dodged. He took and step back and charged again, Naruto then landing a well aimed punch to his abdomen. He lost his breath and retreated back to his side of the ring, clutching his gut. Naruto, seeing the chance, used his superior speed to run at menma, and kicked him with enough force to knock him out of the ring.

Naruto watched passively, as usual, Menma looked confused. “Menma is out! Naruto is the winner.” Iruka called.

“What!?” He yelled, “H-how did the demon beat me? I’ve been training my whole life to defeat him!” Menma yelled, looking down at his dirty clothes.

Naruto gave a short laugh, “Uh-huh, and what’d you say about ending this in five seconds?” He asked. He wasn’t really talking to Menma but he heard.

“Oh shut up! In a real match, you’d lose!” He yelled at Naruto. Naruto shrugged. But Menma suddenly started to run at him, kunai in hand. Iruka tried to intervene but Naruto’s bag tripped him.

Moments before Naruto was ready to physically harm Menma, Might Guy stepped in. “Oh come on now, honorable son! It’s not very youthful to be a sore loser! Just take me and my arch-rival Kakashi Hatake for example! We win and lose to each other all the time but no hard feelings are involved!” Might Guy said, still restraining Menma. Menma struggled in his grasp until he dropped the kunai. “Sto-o-op! Let go or I’ll tell my Dad!” He threatened with a whiney voice. Might Guy dropped him, Menma falling to his knees.

Neji and Rock Lee approached Naruto, not only confused by his Taijutsu technique, but Neji had several burning questions about the very quick match he just saw. “Honorable Son of the Youthful Hokage! That match was splendid! You effortlessly demolished your opponent in six seconds.” Rock Lee said, giving him a smile and a thumbs up. Naruto frowned at the name. “Please don’t call me that. Menma may like it but it’s a little de-characterizing to me…” Naruto said, hand behind his head as he stopped dead in his tracks.

“Oh! Is Naruto alright then?” Lee asked, a determined look on his face. Naruto hummed and nodded. “Ok, then Naruto! I am Rock Lee, and this is my teammate Neji, and Tenten. My other teammate. Where did you learn to fight like that?” Lee asked, striking an odd pose that involved stretching the femur.

Naruto raised his eyebrow, “High Priestess Morana taught me boxing when I was ten. Along with some other stuff you don’t find in the books.” Naruto answered, laughing a little at his own joke. Neji raised his eyebrow. “A Priestess taught you to fight? I suppose you both are the same religion, the symbol you wear across your neck?” Neji asked. Naruto looked Neji straight in the eye, knocking him off guard. “You’re smart. Yes, it is.” He stated.

“Hey, Naruto! I didn’t know you practiced medicine.” Iruka called. Naruto turned around, great, his bag had spilled when Iruka tripped over it. Naruto ran over and started picking up the glass containers and tubes. Along with the plastic tubes of medical plants, “I… dabble.” Naruto said, not lying. What Iruka didn’t know was that the tubes contained intense deadly poisons. And the plastic tubes had medical herbs infused with magic.

“I don’t believe enough students have the ambition to become medical-nin. It’s very complicated and hard to master. It requires complete Chakra control. I’m glad you’re taking an interest. Even though you have so much potential in being a combat based Ninja.” Iruka rambled. Might Guy called back his team, telling them to get ready for another six-mile run. Tenten groaned. Neji looked at Naruto as his teacher started back up. Rock Lee waved excitedly behind him, already jogging in place. “Goodbye, Naruto! I hope we meet again so you may teach me ‘boxing’! Goodbye for now!” Lee yelled, beginning to run and catch up to this teacher.

Neji silently started to back up, “I’d like to watch you fight all out in a match with a---” he turned to the pouting Menma “--competent opponent. I will see you again Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki.” Neji told him, staring at him with an odd look of respect and curiosity. Then turning around to Ninja run  up to his jogging teacher.

Naruto looked around him as he held his bag, and low and behold, Sasuke Uchiha was staring him down.

Sasuke acts too much like his Dad. 


	3. Mommy Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's Mother doesn't love people the way she should. And it scares him.

Naruto dreaded going home, Menma had probably already complained to their parents about how Naruto  _ mercilessly  _ attacked him without hesitation or a chance to counter attack. Playing the victim and saying how Naruto was using techniques that he never even heard about and that Naruto was  _ purposely targeting him. _ They were going to be mad if Menma spinned it like that, and then they were going to ask  _ questions _ . Questions Naruto didn’t want to answer. As he got closer and closer to the Namikaze estate, anxiety chewed away with him. He wanted to go straight to the temple and barricaded himself inside.

 

Naruto opened the large doors of the Namikaze as quietly as he could. He entered the large living room it was connected to, and all of Naruto’s anxiety came to topple, lingering in his chest, right next to his heart. His pupils intensely dilating as his mouth pulled back in a frown. There, on the expensive furniture, was an uncomfortable Menma, a passive looking Minato, and his ‘Dear Mother’. 

 

Naruto didn’t love his mother, and that was wrong. Children should love their parents. But she was…  _ wrong _ . The way she doted on Menma but was so dismissive of him and his opinions at the same time was  _ astonishing _ . And  _ scary _ . 

 

His mother treated Naruto differently, and he was almost  _ grateful _ . She was polite to a  _ T  _ most times. She would bark orders sweet tones and words, threats caked in honey. She would get mad at him if he did something wrong. Or more likely, not to  _ her  _ liking. Although sometimes, she would just get angry. And that anger lead to her telling Naruto everything that she thought was wrong with him, and how horrible of a son he was. And that, of course, he treated her like she was the reason for all his problems.

 

But she didn’t share her twisted, perverted love with him. Unlike his brother. Naruto didn’t like Menma, but his attitude was all because of their parents he felt  _ pity _ . She dragged him along like a dog, much like their father. Everything she did came with strings attached, gifts, basic necessities _ , her love. _ But you also couldn’t  _ refuse _ . 

 

One of the first things Morana taught him was  _ how to say no _ . And for that, Naruto was grateful.

 

Naruto, as someone who had, and still does, experienced  _ real  _ love from people around him, he knew the way his mother,  _ Lady Kushina _ showed love, was  _ wrong _ . It didn’t matter that you didn’t ask to be born, being born by her means she  _ deserves  _ your unconditional  _ love  _ and  _ respect _ . But it wasn’t respect as a  _ human  _ and  _ individual _ , but respect as an  _ absolute authority _ . Her opinions were  _ always  _ right and  _ you  _ had to always be  _ wrong _ . 

 

Naruto will always remember her telling him that ‘I’ve already experienced what you’re going through, you don’t need to live through this as I already have. Just listen to Mommy, okay?’. He could never shake off the gross feeling he had when she said that.

 

Maybe it wasn't even the words themselves that made Naruto freeze, but the way she  _ said  _ them. He felt like he was just a part of her that had wandered off, that he couldn’t experience things because she already had.

 

His father, if he wasn’t being battered by his mother for a myriad of reasons, would just hum along to whatever she said. Agreeing and doing what she wanted him to do. So he also spent most of his time praising Naruto’s brother and of course, his  _ wife _ .

 

Naruto didn't like how bright the room was. With its stylish furniture and pastel yellow walls, it hurt his eyes, but he kept his gaze to them.  Ignoring his family's watching eyes. “Naruto,  _ welcome hom _ e. We were just hearing about what happened in school today. I didn’t realize you were so good at  _ Taijutsu _ !  _ I wonder why you never told us? _ ’ His mother greeted, already beginning her attack on him. Despite being polite and somewhat cheerful, there were accusatory layers under her words. Naruto swallowed hard, “I took boxing lessons from Morana in the forest. She said I had good instincts and reflexes, so I should learn.” Naruto said hesitantly. He slowly went towards the couch, placing his satchel on a lone leather chair. He sat down across from them, putting a distance between them.

 

Even know, as they talked, her picture-perfect smile didn’t reach her empty eyes.

 

“Much like your parents, I see!” Kushina laughed, mostly praising herself and her husband. Naruto noticed her hands were on top of Menma's, him sitting next to her. But he was half turned towards his father, his shoulder pointing as their mother.

 

Naruto wondered how much of what happened today at school Menma spilled. “Menma also heard that you  _ ‘dabble’  _ in Medical Ninjutsu. An odd word to use. Wouldn’t you agree, dearest?” She asked, tilting her head as she spoke. Naruto then noticed how passive Menma looked, his father and Menma sharing the look. And both of them were looking at Naruto with something in their eyes. Naruto wondered if they wanted him to be as... passive, about her as they were. 

 

“I… Know the basics of Medical Ninjutsu,” Naruto stated, faltering with his words. “For emergencies.” he added. Kushina hummed in response, her close-lipped smile not hiding the dark look in her eyes. “Well, I think it’s  _ odd  _ I never heard about…  _ all this stuff _ going on in your life! Don’t you agree, dear?” Kushina asked, finally turning her eyes away from the blonde boy to his father.

 

Minato put on a faint smile, it also didn’t go up to his strained, tired eyes. “Yes, I feel that it’s a little  _ strange  _ that Naruto never told us about any of his training or-or  _ pursuits _ .” He answered, looking his wife dead in the eyes with such a forced loving look that it almost made Naruto cringe, but she didn’t seem to notice. “ _ Odd _ , dear.” She corrected, she turned her head back to Naruto. That same shiver fell across his gut, electricity rushing to his heart as he pondered whether to run or hide. “Naruto. I feel like you don’t  _ want  _ to tell us these things. That you’re not  _ connecting  _ with your  _ family _ . And we  _ are  _ family Naruto.” Kushina said, finally taking her hands off of Menma’s. Who immediately turned into his father fully, his back to his mother, who didn’t notice, or care.

 

Naruto wanted to back up, but he couldn’t. There was something in her eyes, now. Her eyes didn’t get wider, nor did her smile got wider,  _ but for some reason…  _ Naruto felt like his mother was  _ getting ready to eat him whole. _

 

“I-I-I haven’t  _ hidden  _ anything, it’s just…” Naruto stopped for a moment, pondering his next move. This could go very bad, very quickly if he words this wrong. _ But what other way was there to word it? _ His Mother’s eyebrows slightly furrowed. Her smile never fading, “What is it, Naruto?” She nearly demanded, even though she was far shouting or any change in her tone. Naruto still realized she was  _ demanding  _ answers.

 

“Well, you never  _ ask _ .”

 

Naruto nearly had a panic attack when he saw his Mother’s face  _ fall _ . 

 

Her eyes calmly opened to the widest angel, her mouth leaving it’s U-shaped position. It felt like the entire house dropped several degrees. It seemed like the area around her got darker and darker. Her face almost looked like it was getting hollower and paler. Her eyes locked upon him like a snake slithering around its prey. But the snake was giving the prey an out. This was his only chance to take back his words and apologize. Otherwise, he would be killed and eaten.

His father and brother lost their passive stance quite suddenly, and began to look more panicked. Menma going as far as to back up  _ further  _ into his father, who instinctively put his arms around him.

 

“ _ Don’t… ask?  _ Naruto,  _ sweetie _ , you’re acting like we don’t take any interest in your life!” Kushina said, her voice higher pitch, almost  _ shrilled _ . She gave Naruto a wide-eyed closed smile, trying to remind him of his place. That one chance to apologize. But for the first time in a long time, Naruto’s eyes darkened, and looked up at his mother with a sinister glare. Catching Kushina quite off guard. He had commanded demons of up to the seventh tier, hios mother was nothing compared to them! Nothing compared to him! And it was long past time he gave her a piece of his mind. Because, she wasn’t his  _ mother _ .  _ She was just the woman who birthed him. _

 

“You  _ don’t _ .” He said lowly. His voice more like a growl. Kushina put her hand up to her mouth in a shocked position. Her dark aura retracting. His heart began to sound more and more like a humming birds. A dark feeling setting in his stomach. She furrowed her brows and frowned, putting her hands on her hips in a typical fashion. 

 

“Naruto Tororo Kombu Namikaze-Uzumaki! You know I do  _ my best _ to keep up in my son’s lives! It’s not  _ my  _ fault you never reach out to me!” She cried, dramatically putting her arm out to reach for him. “ And besides, I hear about you  _ all  _ the time from others! I hear about how much of a  _ recluse  _ you are, how you don’t have  _ any  _ friends. I have eyes and ears everywhere, I practically know you better than you do!” Kushina bellowed with the confidence of a cartoon villain.

 

Naruto knew better than this. You can’t prove your point with her. ‘Mommy’s always right’. But she had the audacity…  _ The audacity to say she knew him better than he himself did _ . He couldn’t stand it. He was angry. Really angry, Nephthys Maat  _ save him _ from what he’s about to do.

 

“You know nothing about me. My favorite color, or food, or drink, or--.” he frantically grabbed his necklace, “--what  _ this  _ means!” He shouted, standing up. Minato had moved towards the end of the couch, Menma pressed against him in an effort to put as much distance as they can between Kushina and them. His mother stood up as well, towering over Naruto’s thirteen-year-old body.

 

 “Naruto, you will apologize now.” She told him slowly, the very air around her  _ thinning _ . Darkness spreading from around her, normally, Naruto would find that  _ pleasant _ . But the way she looked down at him with unfeeling eyes made him wish Morana was here.

 

“Or what?” Naruto dared, stepping closer to the woman who birthed him. Something bad was about to happen, he could  _ feel  _ it. He readied himself for defense. 

 

The air was like black smoke, the room that had seemed so bright before, suddenly felt  _ dimly li _ t.

 

....Until Minato stood up, placing his hands on his hips, with a stern look. The rooms nearly suffocating air suddenly clear when he spoke, “Naruto! Is that any way to speak to your  _ mother _ ? Apologize at once!” he scolded. Naruto looked at his father, he had those  _ clouded eyes _ ... Naruto lost all feelings of fear, his father was somewhat safe. Despite pleading for his mother’s case and how he should behave ‘like a proper son’. His anxiety still faintly lingered in his chest, turning his gaze solely at his dad.

 

But when he looked back at his mother all that fear re-appeared. She was giving him a look through her eyes. They were like _ black holes.. _ .  _ Naruto didn’t want to look into them. _ He didn’t want to be here. Looking into those soulless eyes with that large closed smile. He stomach dropped at her figure, at her voice, her particular foot steps. “No, no! It’s alright honey.” She said in a voice that resembled those in hell, her dagger tongue recoated in a new batch of honey. “He feels as if we don’t  _ understand  _ him! He’s a teenager, we can let him off the hook just this once.” She said, dismissing his feelings once again. After all, _ he was just a hormonal teenager. _

 

Naruto knew to take her words as a threat.

 

She suddenly opened her arms wide. “But  _ honey _ ...  **_Ple_ ** _ ase come here. Tell Mommy you’re sorry that you hurt her feelings. _ ” She demanded in her obviously fake weeps of sadness. Naruto unconsciously backed up and looked around the room. Minato, his father was standing with his arms crossed, giving him The Look. Menma was in shock, looking from behind his mother then to Naruto and back. Now that everyone’s eyes were one him, Naruto could focus on how she looked. Her smile… It was so wide it showed her gums, her eyes opening far too wide, with her beady pupils dilated so far her irises looked black.

 

He was being pressured into this!

 

It was ‘do this or else’!

 

But looking at that unsettling expression… he couldn’t!

 

Naruto got a new look of resolve. He was a follower of Nephthys Maat dammit! He would not be coerced or forced into a relationship of any kind. You can’t make someone or love you, never mind  _ threaten _ . He knew first hand what his mother could do to him, not physically, but what she could do to him  _ mentally _ . But… he was a legal adult now! Genin’s were legal adults! And he wanted to go to the temple, to hug Morana and tell her how awful this all was. He wasn’t being threatened to do what he did for his lady. Losing powers after not praying twice a day was part of a contract. But this.  _ This was wrong _ . And his Lady wouldn’t approve of this. He had to leave,  _ a-as a follower of Nephthys Maat! _

 

Naruto grabbed his satchel from the chair, silently. His mother giving him a confused look. Than shocked when he pushed past her,  _ shoulder checking her back onto the couch.  _

 

He headed for the door, a crossed look on his face. Minato uncrossed his arms, a look of  surprise on his face as his followed Naruto’s movement. “Naruto? W-where are you going?” He asked. Naruto didn’t even glance behind him. Not wanting to look at his Mother. “The Temple.” He answered.

 

He didn’t see the confused looks on his parents and siblings face as he left. Using his intense speed to get to the Temple quickly. So when Minato and Kushina went to the door to call for him…

 

He was gone.


	4. The Bells That Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto meets his potetial Teacher. Then he takes the bell test, which leads to something Naruto has dreaded for years.

Passing the graduation test was easy.  _ Beyond  _ easy for Naruto, maybe it was hard to keep his voice low enough so Iruka and Mizuki couldn’t hear him whispering spells. Or him having to perfectly time the smoke spells. But Getting their desired result was easy. He knew he’d eventually have to come clean with someone, or at least his Jounin teacher about his techniques. But he didn’t want to think about that as he tied his headband around his neck, letting to hand loosely.

 

It had been two days since he had that confrontation at home. And Menma kept saying how mom and dad wanted him home and whatnot. Naruto, however, did not care. When he officially becomes a Genin he is recognized as a fully functioning adult. And he was choosing, as an adult, to finally move in completely with Morana, not that most of his stuff wasn’t already  _ there _ .

 

He sat lazily next to Sasuke, again. Maybe it was Naruto’s shallow affection for Sasuke’s appearance or the fact he was quiet, but Naruto enjoyed sitting next to him. At least when people weren’t demanding he moved so they could sit next to  _ their  _ Sasuke.

 

He didn’t like it when people objectified the people they apparently held deep affection for. It reminded him of his  _ mom _ .

 

“I am so proud to see all of you here today. Starting their path to becoming real Ninjas. I will now be placing everyone into three man squads. Unfortunately, due to the lack of females in this particular class, some teams will be  _ only  _ male. I will now read off the team list and members.” Iruks told them, his last statement earned a few unrelatable complaints. But Naruto was too busy clutching his necklace as Iruka read off the list to listen.

 

He didn’t want to be in a group with Sakura, Ino, or Menma. Hell, he’d take the unproductive Choji over any of those three.

 

“-Team seven, Sasuke Uchiha, Menma Namikaze-Uzumaki, and Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki.”

 

Naruto slammed his head onto the desk, looking up only to stare distastefully at his twin brother. 

 

This was going to be a long day...

  
  
  
  
  


_ Three hours _ , Naruto had been waiting for  _ three  _ hours in that classroom.  _ And Menma hadn’t stopped talking for even a minute of it _ . Naruto was ready to give up his mortal body and ascend to the afterlife by the time Menma decided to put a chalk-heavy eraser on top of the door frame, it was meant as a prank for their late teacher. Sasuke easily dismissed his prank, “Our Teacher is supposed to be at the same level as MY Brother. And MY Brother would never fall for such an awful prank.” Sasuke told him. Sneering at Menma.

 

Menma turned to Sasuke and glared at him, sticking out his tongue as he took his seat. He said some off-hand insult to Sasuke before he turned to Naruto. Naruto himself doubted it would work as well, unless their teacher didn’t  _ feel  _ like dodging. Naruto took in a breath, closing his eyes. “Hey, Naruto? Mom really wants you to come home, ya’ know? I still can’t believe you pulled a stunt like that when she said she forgave you. You  _ really  _ need to apologize.” Menma told him, getting closer to his twin brother.

 

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. A scowl appearing on his face.  _ He  _ wasn’t apologizing for  _ anything _ . “I know, Menma. You’ve told me this three times already.” Naruto said through gritted teeth. He relaxed his face, pulling his eyebrows back up. “It’s... hard to imagine now, Menma. But one day you’ll end up like me. And you’ll do the same.” Naruto mumbled, out of their earshot. Sasuke looked, confused, between the two. He was missing information between the two brothers, something about Lady Kushina.

 

Before Sasuke had the opportunity to question said event that took place, Kakashi Hatake, stepped into the room. A chalk-stuffed eraser falling onto his already white hair. He looked down at the eraser, and then to the Genin responsible. Menma burst out laughing, “Hahaha! Perfect shot!” he gloated, pointing mockingly at his teacher. Sasuke scoffed, “My Brother  _ never  _ would have let that happen. How are  _ you  _ supposed to be our teacher?” He asked spitefully.

 

Naruto rolled his eyes at his teammate's behavior. It didn’t go unnoticed by Kakashi. Said Jounin picked up the eraser, “I suspect you’re the one who pulled this little prank?” He asked Menma. Naruto’s brother stopped laughing, a bit of sweat going down his cheek. “Y-yeah?” He said a little concerned. Kakashi closed his eye, “I’m going to let this pass for the ‘honorable son’s’ sake. Let’s not have it happen again, okay?” Kakashi said, a warning hidden inside his words.

 

Menma suddenly looked a little ashamed. He quickly nodded and apologized.

 

“Well, then. I believe introductions are in order. Let’s go up to the rooftop.”

  
  
  
  


Naruto easily slid against the tree that donned itself on top of the academy's rooftop. It was the village hidden in the _ leaves after all. _ He noticed that a lot of homes had greenery on top of them. It was almost funny.  He watched from the shade as Kakashi introduced himself. Naruto listened to his name, and his refusal to tell them about anything else about him, not even his hobbies or likes. It was almost infuriating enough for Naruto to snap a remark at him. He stayed calm, however, residing to just stare and listen to Menma insults.

 

“I actually was a student under lord Hokage himself! As it would have it. I suppose it is something like fate that I would teach not one, but two of his children. Though I suppose your father had something of a role in this.” Kakashi jokes.

 

No one responded.

 

“Well then. Please introduce yourselves. We will go from left to right. Starting with the dark-haired kid.” Kakashi said, holding his arm out towards Sasuke. He scoffed, “You already know who I am... Tck!  _ Fine _ . I am Sasuke Uchiha. I have a few hobbies. I have many dislikes and like very few things. And my dream is to show my Father that I am as good if not  _ better  _ than my Brother!” Sasuke said those last words with passion. Contrasting the tone he first held when first speaking.

 

“Okay then… Living in your Brother’s shadow, eh? Next one, prank boy.” Kakashi said moving along. Menma adjusted his headband, giving him a bright, wide smile. “I’m Menma Namikaze-Uzumaki! I like ramen a-a-and my family! I dislike the time it takes to make food and people who are stupid jerks! My dream is to surpass my Pa and become the number one Hokage!” Menma shouted with bursts of passion. Pointing at kakashi with a ‘better believe it’! Naruto was left to stare at menma with an unbelieving look. Was he  _ serious _ ?

 

Kakashi had to hold in laughter. He doubted anyone would beat his old Teacher. “Another person living in their family’s shadow. But you  _ are  _ teacher’s son…” Kakashi hummed in thought. He looked to Naruto, who was watching uninterested by the trees in their shadow. Naruto doubted either of them will become his full-time teammates. Kakashi was  _ notorious  _ for being picky with who passed his tests. Enough so to the point he’s never passed,  _ anyone _ . But Naruto was confident that he could convince Kakashi to take him on as a student.

 

Kakashi was famous enough for his pickiness that even Naruto had heard about t, he wondered if his brother or Sasuke knew that  _ little  _ piece of information?

 

Naruto could feel such smugness and joy at the thought of passing, while Menma failed.

 

It would only be funny because his parents  _ always  _ favored him. Leaving Naruto on the backburner. “The silent one, introduce yourself,” Kakashi stated loudly. Naruto frowned at the name. He was quiet, maybe. But not silent. High Priestess always said he was outspoken when it was just them.  “Naruto,” Naruto stated in return. Kakashi tried to edge him on, but Naruto furrowed his brows and repeated his name. Kakashi sighed. “One of Teachers son is outspoken, the other silent… But I suppose you’re really just like him when he was a child. Or so I’m told.” Kakashi said, shrugging.

 

“ _ Okay _ . Tomorrow meet me at training ground eleven at six am. We will be doing a survival exercise… Oh, and  _ don’t eat breakfast… You’ll puke _ .”

 

Naruto slunk down. He couldn’t do that. That’s around dawn, and he had places to be!

 

But then again… Kakashi  _ might  _ be three hours late again. That would really help.

 

Naruto got up, ignoring Menma’s bantering with their teacher.

 

And he began to go down the stairs.

 

Naruto held the religious necklace. Hoping that he could survive if somehow Menma could pass and become his teammate.

 

Ha, but what was the chance of  _ that _ ?

  
  


Naruto walked casually towards the training ground, the time being around eight thirty. He had woken up half an hour before dawn and gone about his usual routine. Then he ate and meditated. Instead of training, to his priestess dismay. He found that if he was dealing with those two, inner peace was a  _ necessity _ . As he got closer to his destination he realized it would be another thirty minutes before Kakashi actually showed up. He supposed he could make a battle plan with his teammates. Because even two of them at their power level had no chance of passing a survival exercise if Kakashi was designing it. It was probably the reason no one passed.

 

As Naruto got in sight of his two potential teammates, he saw a heart-stopping sight. Not only did he see Menma and Sasuke, but his parents were there too!  _ What were they doing here _ ? Naruto's body tensed and a new sense of nervousness started creeping into his chest. He slowly approached the group. He was so disconcerted he didn’t even know what to say or ask. His mind was void as he watched his mother and father smile at him. He was lucky for that hour or so of meditation, had he come unprepared, he might’ve freaked out.

 

“Naruto! We were beginning to worry you were lost or didn’t know where the training ground was!” His father jokes, waving him over. There were sitting on a large red and white blanket. A picnic basket placed cliche-like by his Mother.

 

_ What was this? _

 

“I… Uh… Kakashi is always late so…” Naruto stumbled. Looking confused at his parents. They got the hint. “Oh! Well, your mother and I thought that It would be good for us to watch you and your teachers test! Then, when you’re all done we can enjoy lunch together. Doesn't that sound nice?” His father chimed. A new ball of anxiety replaced his nervousness. “Uh-huh…” He laughed nervously.

 

_ Now what _ ? He can’t openly not support his teammates now. His parents-- well his Mother would  _ never  _ let him forget it.

 

So they had to think of a game plan.

 

Naruto sat behind Sasuke, putting distance between him and his family.

 

_ Numus Domtenne salvare Nobis. _

 

Naruto knew it was moments before his Mother or Father started pestering him about when he was going home. He had to think or talk fast.

 

“Okay… I’d say we have thirty minutes at most before Kakashi shows up. I suppose we should think of some sort of basic plan of what we should do. And theorize what kind of survival test he’s going to put us through.” Naruto said in a prosaic tone, hiding his real feelings of nervousness. Kushina smiled and clapped her hands together. “Oh! You’re so smart Naruto! That’s a great idea.” His Mother finally said. Minato closed his eyes and smiled at his wife. “Luckily for us, Kakashi always uses the  _ same  _ test for every team he tests,” Minato stated.

 

“The bell test! All you have to do is take a bell from him.” Minato told them cheerfully. Menma smirked, “That loser couldn’t even dodge my eraser, this is going to be easy.” Menma proudly proclaimed. Sasuke scoffed.

 

“Teacher, I would appreciate if you didn’t spoil  _ all  _ my test techniques to my potential students.” A new, yet familiar voice said loudly. Minato chuckled and apologized.

 

“When I heard the Hokage and his wife were waiting for me with my students I rushed over. I didn’t expect it to be true at first, but two of your kids  _ are  _ on this team.” Kakashi said, walking closer to the group. Naruto saw Kushina give Kakashi a dirty look when no one else was looking. He shuddered.

 

 She didn’t like waiting.

 

“The Hokage however, is correct,” Kakashi said, holding up two bells. “The only thing you have to do in this exercise is to take a bell from me,” Kakashi said happily. Naruto knew he was smiling  _ condescendingly  _ under that mask. Kakashi put down a clock on a wooden podium. “There, set for noon.” He stated.

 

He turned back to the group.  “One more piece of advice. The  _ only  _ way you’re getting a bell from me… Is if you come at me with the intent to kill. Oh, and all weapons and ninja tools are allowed. As I said, you need the intent to kill me to win this.” Kakashi told them with a more serious edge. Menma gave a large smile, his eyes narrowed. “You’re dead.” He said with a dark and immature chuckle. Naruto was still set away from the group, so he just shuffled off to the side, Watching them talk.

 

“Hmmm… The dead last making threats? Well, I suppose you got the killing intent down.” Kakashi said. Menma growled, standing up and pulling out two kunai.Naruto saw his Mother glare at Kakashi again, looking more and more aggravated.

 

“Well then?  _ Begin _ !” Kakashi yelled.

 

Sasuke quickly fled to cover. The Hokage and his wife moving the basket and blanket further away from the scene. Leaving both Naruto and Menma facing Kakashi head on.

 

Kakashi hummed. “Two of you. Eh? I didn’t expect that from you Naruto.” He said to the blond. Ignoring the red-haired boy. Menma growled. Naruto shrugged. “I mean, this is the best we’re going to get at teamwork to take you down. Sasuke’s got a whole ‘I must surpass my brother all alone’ thing going on. And Menma’s pretty hard headed so… I’ll just provide support as he attacks you blindsighted.” Naruto said half-heartedly. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Teamwork, eh? Even if all three of you tired I doubt you could succeed. But the two of you? This is child's play.” Kakashi taunted. Menma suddenly let out a battle cry, charging at Kakashi. Who easily dodged his attacks. Menma was not capable of touching him with his barrage of attacks, only managing to tire himself out quickly. Naruto could sense that Sasuke was waiting for a moment to attack. Naruto rolled his eyes as Menma began panting from his endless attacks.

 

“Menma! What is the point of this exercise, again?” Naruto called.

 

Menma turned back to him with a confused glare. “To get the bells, you idiot!” He called back. Naruto put his hand to his face, almost a little baffled. “Menma. To do that, shouldn’t we try to corner him,  _ trap  _ him?” Naruto asked in a sly voice. Menma suddenly backed away from Kakashi, giving his brother a flummoxed look. Naruto, in return, gave him a dumbfounded look. “Y- _ your Chakra chains _ ,  _ Menma _ ,  _ use  _ your Chakra  _ chains _ ,” Naruto said in an almost pleading tone.

 

“Oh,” Menma said in a stupid voice. He laughed embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head. Kakashi suddenly put a lot more distance between them. Furrowing his brows at the boys.

 

Menma started the hand signs, Naruto stepping to his side. Preparing to defend his brothers body as he attempted the Jutsu. Of course, Kakashi attempted to attack Menma. Naruto easily stepped between them. Landing a straight hit to Kakashi unsuspecting jaw. Kakashi quickly retreated, holding his jaw. “You’re quite the fast one, aren’t you?” He grumbled.

 

Sudden chains flew out from Menma, heading directly towards Kakashi.

 

A clean hit. Intrapping him.

 

_ Until he broke free. _

 

“ _ Another _ word of warning, unless you’re sure you’re strong enough, don’t cast Jutsu‘s that require a  _ certain level of strength _ !” Kakashi yelled out, kicking Menma over towards the woods. Naruto, and for that matter everyone involved, ignored Kushina’s gasp of horror.

 

Naruto sighed, he should’ve  _ known  _ that wouldn’t have worked.  Now his knuckles hurt too. But if his chains didn’t work, Menma had no chance of winning this fight long enough to get a bell. Plus there was only two bells. So Menma was screwed anyway. Because Naruto could get one, and Sasuke was fairly smart and resourceful.

 

“Conjuration.” Naruto mumbled ignoring the ongoing battle between Menma and Kakashi. Instead pinning for the edge of the woods. He looked around the treeline. Before finding a long stick. He picked it up and quickly examined it. It was relatively clean, and stable. Menma had less than a two percent chance of getting a bell, or agreeing to work with a ‘loser’ like him. Sasuke was out of the question. So Naruto would simply have to  _ prove  _ his worth, even if it was in front of all his biological family.

 

He would summon a lower ranking demon working under his Lady, and then he would just order said demon to get a bell. Lower ranking demons were roughly the same level as Jounin and Anbu anyway. They had certain abilities that paralyed mortals with their own fear of death and the unknown.

 

He went to an open patch of dirt. Ignoring his family's and Kakashi’s eyeing gaze. He had already caught the eye of everyone there with his odd actions anyway. No reason trying to hide it now. Without a word he drew a circle in the open land. Before creating runes and patterns that were all too familiar with him. It was more difficult to do something like this without proper tools of summoning. But Kakashi might think the rune-liner was a custom kunai and attack.

 

that would just be troublesome.

 

He was almost done when someone, he didn’t even know, asked what in the world he was doing. He almost couldn’t be bothered to answer.

 

“I… Uh. Was taught a  _ lot  _ of things by a High Priestess. She has a bloodline that was prone to...  _ doing things others can’t _ . Although it isn’t  _ bloodline  _ stuff as much as is it family  _ secrets _ . Well, she doesn't have kids. And she liked  _ me _ , so she taught me a buncha’ stuff. Including the boxing technique, I used against Menma. They are Summoners too, but uh…” Naruto laughed, “We don’t normally summon  _ ‘living’  _ things.” he told them.

 

The summoning circle was complete. It was as wide as a living room chair. And was almost perfectly shaped. But Naruto didn’t feel like pulling out a measuring tool in  _ battle _ .

 

“Not summoning… living things?” Kakashi asked. He sounded so confused, and a little concerned.

 

“Yeah… It’s uh… It’s not something you’ve ever seen. Trust me on that.” Naruto chuckled at his own words.

 

Naruto pulled out his kunai and cut his hand open. He could practically  _ feel  _ Menma and the other’s wince.

 

“Blood willingly given…” Naruto mumbled.

 

A single drop of blood from his cut hand fell onto the circle. The blood turned black and then began to grow larger, covering the entire circle in its black blood. You could no longer see the runes. It almost looked deep, as if it was a large and deep hole filled with ink. Kakashi’s ears, or perhaps his brain couldn’t comprehend the words coming from Naruto’s mouth after that one sentence. It sounded otherworldly. Or maybe  _ unworldly _ .

 

Minato and Kakashi looked up at the sky, noticing how suddenly, thick clouds covered the once clear skies. Kushina grabbed her arms, the air becoming so cold it  _ hurt  _ her flesh, what was her son doing now? The wind cut like a knife coupled with the freezing air. This alone was something that the Hokage didn’t know was possible.

 

Just what was his Son summoning!?

 

“I call Levi, leaper of the beyond. Come to my aid in the name of the lady of black.” He called out into the abyss.

 

Naruto had considered summoning his familiar, a Chuchi named Soothsayer, who took the form of a giant Conehead Mantis.

 

However, he shouldn’t show  _ all  _ of his cards now, should he?

 

Naruto watched unamused as a leaper, taking the form of a large black frog came out of the portal.

 

It lowered its head, moving its body to bow. “Command me, one who serves lady black.” It croaked.

 

All at once everyone snapped back into reality. Kakashi suddenly took a defensive stand, was he going to send  _ that frog _ after him? It was interesting, if nothing else.

 

“Levi the leaper. The man named Kakashi Hatake holds two bells. He refuses to hand them over willingly.  _ Take them _ .” Naruto ordered. And for the first time, Menma thought his Brother looked actually scary. Instead of his normally emo style, he looked almost demonic.

 

Another croak from the frog.

 

“Do not permanently harm him, however. I am in need of his survival.”

 

Another croak.

 

Kakashi waited for an attack, but his body suddenly felt still, relaxed, and paralyzed. He couldn’t move, he could barely breathe in. Taking in shallow breaths of the frosty air that hurt his lungs. They burned with every breath he took. His head throbbed in severe pain. He watched as the leaper hopped closer to him, although his eyes were having flashes of a man covered in black taking the frogs place. But it went as soon as it came. The flashes ended as he felt something,  _ it’s tongue _ , take the bells from him.

 

He could only watch as it returned to Naruto, handing over the two bells.

 

“That is all, Levi. Return home.” Naruto ordered, playing with the bells in his hand. Watching them softly ring. It croaked, bowing once more before crawling into the black, inky hole in the world.

 

The ink dispersed, the runes were broken, and once everything had cleared. The air returning to warmth, the sky becoming clear, and the pressure lifted. All that is left of the summoning circle, was a  _ crack  _ in the ground. The light shining down from the clear sky and sun.

 

“W-what the hell was that!?” Menma yelled. Naruto noticed he was the only one willing to speak. But he quickly shut up when Naruto tossed him a bell. He looked confused. “Sasuke, come down here.” Naruto called out. Sasuke hesitantly came out of the wood. He was a little shaken up. He tossed him the other bell. “W-what?” He asked. Looking between he and the bell.

 

“I mean… I used a summoning they weren’t prepared for in the slightest. And I never gave you a chance to get one. It’s the least I can do.” Naruto shrugged.

 

Naruto wasn’t prepared for his father coming right up to him, and kneeling down to his height. Naruto’s eyes were wide as Minato hugged his son. He pulled away and put his hands on Naruto's arms. “I have  _ never  _ seen anything like that! I am very impressed Naruto.” Minato told him an almost sincere level of pride. His mother, who followed behind quickly. “Yes! I’m very proud Naruto. You must teach Menma how to do that.” Kushina said happily.

 

Minato stood up, taking his hands off Naruto’s arms. “Hell.  _ I’d  _ want to learn how to do that! It caught me so off guard with everything that happened he would’ve had an advantage over even me.” Minato said laughing.

 

Naruto gave them a sad, and confused look. He hated how his mother immediately turned the conversation to Menma. But at the same time…

 

“You want to learn an extremely low-level demon summon?” He asked, his words almost inaudible. Minato turned back to him. “Low level? Did you see what happened to everyone?” He asked chuckling, although mostly to hide his alarm from his son’s words.

 

“Wha-? _ Anyway _ .” He said through gritted teeth. “ I can’t teach Menma any of this stuff. It’s a--  _ family secret _ . Like I said.” Naruto said, trying to justify his refusal to teach menma. Even though the real reasons were much more petty. He just didn’t want to give his lady such an awful person for a worshipper.

 

“You’ve spoken so much of this High Priestess.” His mother started. **_Oh no_ ** , Naruto thought. Here it comes. He’s really done it now. He’s spoken too much about her… “I’d really like to meet the woman who taught  _ my  _ son so much!” She told him, an underlying hint of possessiveness in her voice. Minato looked at his wife. “That’s a terrific idea, my love. I’d be really interested to see if she’d be willing to take Menma as a student. Or me for that matter,” Minato laughed at his last words.

 

Menma looked confused. Naruto didn’t know how he’d explain  _ this  _ to the high priestess.

 

Kakashi sudden let out a fake cough. Everyone turned their attention to him. “Naruto. You have shown you possess great potential as a Ninja. Power wise, and as a teammate. Even though no one else offered to team up. You still provided support to them. Either through defending your brother, or attempting to give Sasuke room to attack.” Kakashi stated. Menma looked embarrassed at his words. Sasuke looking to the side as he glared at nothing.

 

“I am happy to say that this team… Passes!”

 

Kushina gave a large smile and began to jump for joy. Hugging Menma and attempts to hug Naruto. He inwardly cringed at her actions.

 

“As celebration, let’s have lunch!”

 

“Yeah! I’m starved, Ma.”

 

“You too, Sasuke!”

 

“Hn,”

 

Naruto backed away from this. He hated this picture. It was wrong too. His mother only ever acted this way in public. He wasn’t just going to go along with it.he knew if he sat down to eat with them his mother would poke jabs at his and Menma’s actions during the fight. Probably Sasuke’s too. Then they would pester him with questions about Morana. Where the temple was. They would ask about the religion she was a priest of. They would ask questions about his technique. That might not sound bad but...

 

Then they would try and guilt him into teaching Menma. Or tell him to put in a good word for Menma with Morana.

 

He didn’t want to.

 

He really didn’t want to.

 

So, at a moments notice. He used quite a bit of energy to teleport far away from his family.  



	5. The High Priestess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morana answer questions from the Namikaze-Uzumaki family.

Naruto was antsy. He had told his High priestess  _ everything _ . And she was very empathetic, but she also said she was bothered as well. Naruto’s Father was the  _ Hokage _ , and he  _ always  _ listened to his wife. So if Kushina felt as though she couldn’t  _ manipulate  _ Morana, she could feel intimidated for her position as Naruto’s Mother. That might make her try and provoke Morana, and try and get her husband to punish her in some way. She would try and make naruto leave his religion or Morana under the guise of ‘I’m your mother, I know best’. Not that Naruto really viewed Kushina as his Mother with her unproductive parenting with him when he was younger.

 

Menma didn’t know how to  _ cook _ ,  _ clean _ , do  _ laundry _ , or really be independent because of his Mother. She made him solely dependent on her, emotionally, physically, and even from a day to day basis. Naruto was glad that he wasn’t stricken into such an awful lifestyle. Aren’t parents supposed to  _ boost  _ independence?

 

As Naruto lead his parents and brother towards he could only scorn himself for letting people he didn't even like into the pious sanctum. He could only hope his Lady would understand and forgive him for his blasphemous actions. He could hear the disoriented and startled gasps from his family as the temple appeared into view. Its giant black and gold figure standing intimidatingly up ahead.

 

The building was quite extensive, requiring even higher trees to hide the spirals on top of its basic form. The golden steps leading to the enormous gold entrance was delicately covered in freshly fallen leaves and dew. It was fairly early in the morning for Menma and Kushina, he supposed. Naruto had already been at the temple once for the morning routine. An excuse to get out of doing D-ranked mission, Menma as well. Leaving Sasuke alone to do village chores.

 

_ Poor, poor Sasuke _ .

 

Kushina wouldn't admit it, neither would Minato, but they felt pretty important walking up gold steps into an ancient and exquisite temple. "This is very beautiful, I suppose you and the other worshippers take good care of this place. Right, Naruto?" Minato said, making small talk as he opened the large gate door.  Naruto just hummed a response. he rarely saw the worshippers, most of them had small shrined inside their homes that they prayed to. Or, for the ones living in an forign areas, they had temples closer to their homes. Most Witches didn't aspire to live in a ninja village. But Naruto does see a few familiar faces when he makes his roundabouts in the village.

 

As they entered the main hall of the temple, they saw Morana, dressed in her ceremonial Priest gown, sitting in the large golden and black throne. Normally she wouldn't dare sit there, but when welcoming outsiders... It was her right as a High Priestess to take the throne in place of their dark Mistress.

 

"Welcome! It is my honor as High Priestess of Nyphthys Maat to welcome my most precious students family to our temple." Morana said with an opening line. Minato bowed. "It is an honor to be here. I... actually feel a little silly. We only have shrines in the village... The only place someone can claim sanctuary is here. It is my own fault for failing to make an appearance here should we ever have to make a negotiation to coax someone out of your sanctuary." Minato said, lighting laughing.

 

Naruto blinked aimlessly at his father. He had forgotten that people could claim sanctuary at any church, temple, or sanctum regardless of the religion all around the world. Seeing as ninja's don't have the backbone to face an entire population of civilians who would be angry at someone breaking into a church over a person, they complied. Although the priest or pope of the church could kick them out. They are the only people who could refuse sanctuary... Naruto gave Morana a suspicious look.

 

"I believe you had questions, approach me and let your thoughts be known," Morana stated loudly. Although It didn't seem his family noticed, Morana had definitely practiced those lines. Naruto had a hard time deciding whether to laugh or cringe. Menma shuffled over to Naruto. "So this is where you go all the time? I gotta say, never picture you for the religious type." Menma half-insulted. His tone was pissing off Naruto.

 

Kushina had a dangerous look in her eye, it seemed everyone noticed. "The symbol on your clothes, it matches the one around  _ my son's _ neck. I suppose that is the symbol for  _ your  _ god?  _ Nephthys Maat _ , was it?" She asked slowly, her tone dancing on angry. _ Naruto didn’t like the way she said his Lady’s name _ . Morana hummed in agreement, nodding. "So, High Priestess Morana. What exactly  _ is  _ your relationship with  _ my son _ ?" Kushina asked with a low tone. Even though she purposely tried to heighten the pitch. Naruto cringed at her constant use of 'my son'.

 

Morana tilted her head. "I would've thought that would have been obvious. I am his Priest, he is my student. I teach him, he learns." Morana told her. Kushina didn't truly seem appeased with that answer. "I assume he spends considerable time here. So I might be correct in assuming that the two of you are quite close? Hm? I mean we don't know how long he's even been going here! We all know how close a teacher and student can get." Kushina pushed harder.

 

Morana narrowed her eyes, Naruto knew she had practiced her lines. She must have anticipated these types of questions. "Lady Kushina. I am  _ unaware  _ of what you might be  _ insinuating _ . Naruto and I have a purely professional relationship furthermore the reason I teach him the ways of 'magic' as so many have called it is  _ purely  _ for the intense skill he possesses for it." Morana sated with an edge to her tone. She also spoke most of her words through gritted teeth.

 

Minato stepped between the two of them, coming offensively close to the steps of the throne. " _ Now, now. Priestess,  _ my wife had no ill intent. We aren't questioning your teaching skills or relationship with our son. We actually came here about your teachings." Minato said breaking up the tension-filled conversation.

 

Minato grabbed Menma and put him in front of him. Menma gave a big cheeky smile, standing proudly in front of the Priestess. Morana raised her eyebrow in question. "I saw Naruto summon a  _ small  _ frog that completely overwhelmed Kakashi, a  _ Jonin  _ without a fight," Minato said, drawing out his words. Kushina retook her soft smile and stood next to her husband. "We were hoping you could teach my other son such  _ powerful  _ jutsu." Minato beseeched.

 

"I suppose I could welcome an outsider into my religion. After all only followers of Nephthys Maat, who are all considered one clan, can be taught this." Morana outwardly pondered. Naruto's eyes bulged. But he kept quiet. He knew his Priestess wouldn't initiate  _ Menma  _ of all people. Menma, the one who would constantly hurl abuse at him. Menma, who would hold Naruto's head underwater in the lake when they were younger as his parents watched. Laughing about how rough their two boys played.

 

_ Numus Domtenne salvare Nobis. _

 

Minato smiled, Menma looking rather smug. "I'm sure I'll beat my loser brother in days. Right Pa'?" Menma gloated, looking to his father for validation. Minato looked away from his son, an awkward smile on his face as he chuckled. Kushina butted in. "You are quite the prodigy, Menma!" She praised. naruto gaged at her words. "So you'll take him on, Priestess?" Minato finally asked. Morana stared at them for a moment.

 

"Menma doesn't have  _ any  _ natural talent for dark magic, as to where Naruto is a  _ prodigy _ .  _ If  _ I were to train him it would surely crush his spirit knowing he wouldn't reach his brother's  _ current  _ level for over five years  _ at the minimum _ ."

 

The room dropped to pure silence. Minato looked shocked, Kushina as well. Although you could see the clock turning in their eyes as they processed her words. Menma scowled, nearly growling as he glared at the Priestess. Earning Naruto's harsh glare towards him. Although he had to resist laughing at his priestesses firm words.

 

"What do you mean? Is  _ Naruto  _ especially gifted at the jutsu he practices?" Kushina asked before Minato could compose himself.  Morana herself gave a soft smile. "Naruto, whom I met when he was a mere child, showed an extreme capability for controlling the before-mentioned dark forces like the ones I have mastered. I have no doubt in my mind, before the decade finishes, he will have surpassed me. When I look at your second son--," She paused and held out her arm to point at the pouting Menma, "I see  _ no  _ potential like his brother." Morana told them.

 

Kushina looked angry. Minato was still in shock. He didn't even turn to his son as he spoke, "I never knew Naruto was so gifted. I always thought--  _ knew  _ they are gifted in different things. But this is quite the shock.." Minato reasoned. Morana had a sour look on her face. She quickly stood up, cupping her hands together. "I have my duties to attend to. I will not be taking on Menma, Lord. Feel free to explore the temple as I work." Morana bowed. She quickly left for the restricted hall, which only followers were allowed in.

 

Kushina took in a deep breath, off-setting the family. " _ Well then, Naruto. Wouldn't you give your family a tour of the temple? We did come all this way after all!" _

 

Naruto frowned, this would be a  _ long  _ morning.

  
  
  


    Naruto stared absentmindedly at the floor, holding a death grip around a particularly spazzy cat. It had been a while since the tour of the temple. And since, he and his team had been doing chores, also known as D-ranked missions for the village. His entire mind had gone indifferent from the sheer boredom the constant work was giving him.

 

"I can't take it! My mind is going numb from all these boring missions you're giving us Pa'!" Menma loudly wined. None of the Chunin nor Jonin stationed in the room spoke out against him. they didn't want to be the one to scold the Honorable son of the Hokage.

 

Kakashi, however, did not care. He swiftly hit the back of Menma's head. Who looked reasonably shocked. "Watch it, you're Genin. All the missions you're being given is one chosen for Ninja of your skills." Kakashi scolded. much to the worry of his fellow Ninja.

 

"No, no, he's right, Kakashi. Do you remember when I first gave you your first C ranked mission? I think it's time for them to show that they are capable of being called 'real' Ninjas." Minato said with a sly grin. "But teacher-." Kakashi attempted to reason. After all, he knew Menma was far below average on several basic Ninja Jutsu and academics. "In fact, I have just the mission!

  
_ Bring him in.. _ ."


	6. Beginning Journey To The Land Of The Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's team accepts a C-ranked mission that isn't what it seems.

Naruto looked on, completely disengaged from reality, staring blankly ahead of him. A man who was holding a bottle of alcohol, smelling of booze entered the room, slamming the door behind him. He just really didn't care. Guarding,  _ seriously _ ? There were things much better suited for his attention than protecting some drunk old man. Menma shared that sentiment.

 

"This is who's going to be protecting me? A buncha snot-nosed kids? Especially that tomato-lookin' one!" The old man insulted, pointing angrily at his brother.

 

_ Okay _ , Naruto liked him a  _ little _ bit.

 

It took Menma a second to realize the drunken man meant  _ him _ . "Why I oughta'!  _ You old drunk _ ! I'll destroy you! Pa! You can't expect me to protect an old bat like him. See how he's insulted me?" He yelled, looking to his Father for his agreement. He waved off Menma’s complaints, smiling. "Don't worry. Tazuna, two of these 'kids' are my children. One of which I personally trained for the sole purpose of protecting others. The other is a prodigy in his own right. Not to mention Sasuke is from the Uchiha clan. Younger Brother of  _ Itachi Uchiha _ . Plus, Kakashi will also be joining you, a Jonin, so you have nothing to fear." Minato assured.

 

The old man sighed, being forced to accept the situation. "I am Tazuna. I am a Carpenter from the Land of Waves. I expect you to protect me until I return home and finish building an indispensable bridge for my country. Even should that mean laying down your very lives." Tazuna said sternly. Naruto pulled back his mouth into a scowl. What was this old man going on about? Was he being targeted by a group of opposing bridge builders? What would a  _ Carpenter _ have to fear?

 

Menma continued glaring at Tazuna. Ignoring Kakashi, who was holding Menma's collar to prevent him from taking a run at their new client. Sasuke seemed barely interested in the situation. If Naruto knew anything about people related to others in a high position, Sasuke probably found even this C-ranked mission to be  _ far  _ below him.

 

Sasuke suddenly turned to meet Naruto's gaze, glaring at him. Naruto didn’t know why, maybe this was his way of  _ challenging  _ him. Naruto had a less than caring frown pull on his lips. Not breaking eye contact. Sasuke quickly scoffed, glaring at Naruto as he forced his head to the side. Promptly ignoring Naruto's gaze.

 

What was  _ wrong  _ with his team?

 

"Ok, team. Go pack your bags. We'll meet at the village entrance in an hour." Kakashi said with fake enthusiasm. Anyone could see the tension between his team. They all practically hated each other. Kakashi didn't know how to fix it. He would have to plan many, many team exercises if he wanted them to at least  _ fight  _ as a unit.

 

Naruto walked with lax posture towards the door, the uptight Sasuke following behind him. Menma pouted, crossing his arms as he stomped past Tazuna. Kakashi sighed again as he slammed the door behind him. Minato seemed a little amused and embarrassed at his red-haired son's behavior.

 

Kakashi reluctantly followed them, bowing before leaving the room.

 

As he closed the door, he watched with concern and curiosity as Naruto walked into the dark corner of the hallway. However, he didn't stop at the wall, Kakashi watched in near hysteria as he walked through the wall and into the shadows. He knew a lot of Jutsu's had to do with the shadows. He had little doubt that there was a shadow teleportation Jutsu, but Naruto made  _ no  _ movements as he walked into the darkness.

 

Sasuke looked equally as bewildered. Seeing he had been following behind Naruto. Sasuke cautiously moved towards the corner of the hallway. He was reaching out to touch it, to see if he too would simply go through the wall. 

 

His hand touched the cold wall.

 

He scoffed, Menma giving him a confused look. Menma clearly hadn't seen Naruto go through the wall.  Itachi, who had gone up to meet his little Brother to see what his new mission would be, stopped when he saw Sasuke's red cheeks.

 

"Sasuke, what's wrong? You're turning red." He asked, knocking Sasuke out of his own mind.

 

"N-nothing, Big Brother!"

  
  


   Naruto was leaning against the post of the Village entrance. Looking on lazily as the final member of their team, Menma, arrived. He had a backpack on and a duffle bag in hand. Naruto immediately groaned to himself. Menma would eventually get tired of carrying it. Then, if he knew his brother, and he did, he would demand someone  _ else  _ take it.

 

"All right! Let's go! To the Land of Waves!" Menma yelled out. Naruto winced at the sheer volume of his brother. Naruto hesitantly looked around. His mother didn't seem to be here. Shockingly. Although he already knew who packed Menma's bag, Naruto would only sheepishly admit that his High Priestess helped him pack his clothes and toothbrush as well. But she was just worried he would forget something!

 

Even if he did, he could always get  _ Soothsayer _ to fetch whatever he needed. Oh, the joys of having a familiar.

 

They started down the path. Naruto looking at map gripped in Kakashi's hand. Kakashi had a light blush as he shoved the map into his pocket. Naruto didn't know why he was embarrassed he didn't need to have a way to the land of waves  _ memorized _ . It took Naruto  _ a year  _ to remember the way to the underground city! He went there once every month. Mostly to see the market or sell he owns goods. Or for certain events. There were six festivals every year in the underground city, each one was for a holiday, and it took him a year.

 

Naruto loved going down there for the festivals. All the pretty lights and food. Not to mention both of the Elder Popes would be present. They were both widely known for their charity work. Naruto hoped one day when he goes to one of the festivals, he'll see his High Priestess sitting in the Dark Pope's chair.

 

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulder, knocking him out of his imagination. "Hey, idiot, I was talking to you," Sasuke said sharply. Naruto just turned his head to face him, a disinterested look on his face. "Unhm, and what were  _ 'we’  _ talking about?" Naruto asked with a less than respectful tone. Sasuke scoffed at Naruto,  _ again _ .

 

"You're strong. How? Who teaches you besides Kakashi? I need to get stronger. And you seem to know things others don't." Sasuke said with an impatient edge to his voice. Naruto looked at Sasuke with mild interest. Sasuke wouldn't be a  _ bad  _ witch. Even if Naruto couldn't picture it. He had the right, motivation, anyway.

 

While he didn't have any  _ abundant _ talent for it as Naruto did, he would make a half-decent witch.

 

"I'll talk to the High Priestess about letting you in on it," Naruto answered slowly. Sasuke looked a little shocked. "Really? Who's the High Priest? Are they the one who teaches you?" Sasuke asked with much more eagerness. Menma steps up between them. "Oh, you mean the old hag? Stupid ol' lady wouldn't teach me anything cuz' my brother is 'soooo much better'! Apparently,  _ I'd  _ get jealous.  _ As if it wasn't the other way around! _ My brother isn't good at  _ anything _ but cheating. I don't know what kinda stunt you pulled during the bell test, but It won't work on me  _ twice _ , I'll tell you that!" Menma rambled.

 

Sasuke looked reasonably annoyed at Menma. "Shut up, dead-last. Real Ninjas are talking about tactics over here. Learn your place and stay out of our way. " Sasuke growled through gritted teeth. Menma turned bright red as Naruto held back giggles. "I-uh-I! You can't talk to me like that! My Dad's the Hokage!" Menma retorted. Sasuke turned his back to him. "So is Naruto and you just insulted him too. So I guess anything goes. So as I said,  _ learn your place."  _ Sasuke rebutted.

 

Naruto and Sasuke ignored Menma's growling and muttered insults as they continued walking. Tazuna and Kakashi both sharing a weary look. Naruto didn't stop or give off any alarm bells as he walked past a puddle of water surrounded by dry dirt.

 

It was hot. Very hot. Everyone but Naruto was sweating bullets. Naruto, of course, had put in place several body and clothing cool-down spells to prevent overheating. Everyone knew it had been weeks since it last rained, and there were barely any clouds in the sky. Not to mention he could feel the essence of Chakra they were so poorly trying to cover. Naruto discreetly looked back at Kakashi. They made eye contact. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who returned the look. Sasuke also knew. Everyone turned to Menma, who was obliviously walking.

 

Menma, of course, he didn't know.

 

Naruto instinctively grabbed his necklace. Out of all of his teammates, Menma was the one who needed the most help. Despite being trained by the Hokage, the strongest Ninja in all of the land of fire. Along with their Mother, another notable figure in the shinobi world. Menma was either a helpless case... or his parents were horrible teachers. Maybe a combination of both.

 

The Ninjas, seeing an 'opening' struck first. Tearing apart Kakashi. Menma was obviously holding in screams as he turned to see his Teachers body being sliced into four pieces. "One down..." One of the horribly medieval Ninja's muttered arrogantly. Sasuke was quick to regain his composure at the  _ expected  _ ambush.

 

Easily dodging the chain attacks the Chunin threw at them, they finally decided on up-close attacks. Sasuke was busy protecting Menma and Tazuna, who had both frozen up at the sight of 'Kakashi's' body. Naruto was fighting one of the Ninjas in close combat. Naruto muttered to himself a protection spell to prevent the weapons scratching him. They were more than obviously poisoned.

 

Naruto was stuck on the defense if he didn't use magic. Constantly dodging both fist and chain. Until the Ninja made the mistake of taking a lunge at him. Naruto took a step to the right, and as the Ninja fell past him, he punched him hard in the nose. Knocking him down. Most people knew to aim for the nose for this reason. If done right and with enough force, it can shake the brain of your opponent or knock them out.

 

By the end of it, they had used their own chains to tie them to a tree. The one Naruto fought, however, was still dizzy and wasn’t very responsive. "W-w-what are we gonna do? K-k-Kakashi is--!" Menma stuttered, holding his arms close to his chest. Tears parked in his eyes. Kakashi, who was not really dead, put his hand on Menma's shoulder. "I'm what, Menma?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly.

 

Menma squealed and ran behind Sasuke in fright. "W-w-w-hat? I-I-I saw you--- the substitution Jutsu?!" Menma yelled, finally noticing the logs in place of Kakashi's body parts. "Yes, Menma. I wasn't really dead. I'm sorry for scaring you. Although, Naruto and Sasuke. Good job. You caught hold of the situation quickly and defending our client and your teammates... Sorry, Menma. I didn't expect you to freeze up like that." Kakashi told them.

 

Tazuna glared at the Junin. "If you knew all along, why'd you leave the fighting to the kids?" He asked with undertones of bitterness in his voice. "Well, I needed to see who their target was... Ninja on Ninja... Or you." Kakashi said lowly. "As we can see, they planned on taking us out and them taking you out. Much like a job. Tazuna...

 

We need to talk."


	7. Explanation! Tazuna's Tears!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Seven demands an explanation from Tazuna the Carpender! The Truth comes to light and Naruto recoils.

Naruto felt rather smug as he watched Kakashi tear into Tazuna and force him to explain himself. "They are GENIN, Mr. Tazuna. They haven't had the training necessary to fight professional Ninja. You have risked the lives of  _ both  _ the Hokages sons. And the middle child of the leader of the Uchiha clan. You could be facing  _ serious  _ charges for this." Kakashi told him. A sincere tone of anger in his voice.

 

Tazuna looked ready to pass out. His old heart unable to take such a grave threat. "N-no! Please... I have a reason! Let me explain." He pleaded. Naruto stared vacantly into Tazuna's eyes, he honestly couldn't care less about this mission, continue or not. And when Tazuna looked back into his eyes, maybe he knew that.

 

"Well? What is it? Why are professionals coming after you? If you don't tell us, I'll have to end this mission." Kakashi warned. Tazuna lowered his head, his hat forming shadows that screened his face. "I guess I have to tell you..." He began, unable to look at the people he dragged into his mess.

 

"No, I WANT you to know the truth. The truth is... I wasn't honest when filling out the description of this mission. It is far out of scope. But it wasn't out of malice or anything! I... I couldn't afford to pay for the real rank of this mission." Tazuna confessed. Menma just stared at him, a dense look plastered on his face. Sasuke and Naruto looked identical, both of them paying attention, but not seeming to really care.

 

After all, their Teacher would probably just make them pull out.

 

"The one who put a bounty on my head: is a very meager man with a very towering shadow... I'm sure you've at least heard his name. A shipping magnate, one of the wealthiest men in the world... Gato." Tazuna said solemnly, you could see the deep fear of that name rumble through him as he spoke.

 

Naruto was underwhelmed.

 

"Gato? Of the Gato Transport Company?" Kakashi asked, his eye widened.  "He's a business leader, everyone knows him!" Kakashi said. Menma looked between the two men, his eyes wide and mouth opened. His chin was pressed against his neck. "Huh? Who? What?" He asked in a tone that Naruto found cartoonish. Sasuke just gave him a glance before returning his gaze to the carpenter.

 

"Gato... On the surface, he is the chief executive of his own shipping company. But below the surface, with a ruthless attitude, he traffics drugs and deals in contraband. He uses gangs and Ninja to urge his own authority over the areas he ships in. He takes over businesses and even whole nations with his money and influence." Tazuna said, his voice on edge. Sasuke leaned in closer, looking a little more interested in the conversation. Naruto hadn’t ever really heard of the people who run the Ninja and civilians underground. He was mostly caught up in witch business.

 

"It was little more than a year ago when Gato first set his sights on the Land of Waves." Tazuna recollected. "He came to our island and used his wealth and violence to enter the country and completely took over our transport and shipping companies before anyone knew what had happened. Anyone who he considered a 'threat' simply...  _ disappeared _ ." Tazuna told them, Menma audibly shivered. "In a land surrounded by ocean, he who controls the waves... Controls  _ everything _ . Finances, transport, import, outport, _ the government itself.  _ With the way he has been running things, our nation has turned to ruin, even the nobles have very little money." He told them, Kakashi hummed in understanding, the rank issuing was indeed due to money.

 

"There is only  _ one  _ thing Gato fears."

 

Tazuna lifted his head to look at the group of Ninja. "The bridge! MY bridge, the one I need protection to build. If we have a bridge, he can't control our financial situation, our transport of goods. We can regain money, and get out of the hole he dug us into! But if I die... my mission dies with me... Not to mention how my poor daughter and grandson will lose their father and granddaddy. Oh, how he'll cry for me at night! And my daughter will surely resent the Leaf Village!" Tazuna told them.

 

Naruto felt a little part of him die at that last part of his monologue. As he looked around, he noticed that with all of them.

 

But... this was a  _ grave  _ concern. An entire country was put into poverty because of that man.

 

"Fine, I'll suppose out of  _ moral obligatio _ n we must continue with this mission," Kakashi said, sighing. Tazuna looked a little too happy with that. Naruto gave Kakashi the weirdest look.  _ Really _ ? Naruto knew that he could protect his teammates and all because he was a very mighty witch, but Kakashi was being overconfident. This Gato could send thirty Jounin's their way! How  _ immature  _ of teacher.

 

"I suppose we should keep going then..."

  
  
  
  


  Naruto liked boats, he also liked the fog, and that the water a calm pale blue. It felt familiar to him, welcoming, maybe. When attempting to enter the Underground City, you need to come to a big open-source of water. You say a secret password, and then walk into the water, letting it rise above your head. Once your entire body is submerged, the ritual will start, and you'll be instantly transported to the nearest transport station in the city. Maybe it was because the Underground City was a second home to him that he found such pale water welcoming, and the water looked like the lake near the village at night, which was where he entered from. That's why he found it so sightly. 

 

"We're approaching the shore." The Rower said to the group. Menma, who was hanging over the side, throwing up his guts, pulled up and yelled, "Thank  _ God _ ! I can't stand much more of this!". The Rower immediately shushed him.

 

"Be quiet! Why do you think we're traveling under the fog? Why we turned off the engine? We must be quiet, we must not be found! We will be in big trouble if they catch us." He scolded. Menma pouted, before turning green and proceeding to gag as he forced his head back over the water.

 

"Tazuna, we've been fortunate that no one has found us thus far." He told the old man. "I know," Tazuna said with a dark tone. Naruto guessed people weren't really  _ allowed  _ to be out on boats.

 

Naruto sat at the edge of the boat, his arms on both sides of the railing. They entered a tunnel, the world sudden;y becoming a look darker. Naruto wondered if Sasuke was thinking about how he 'liked it better this way' among other thoughts. Naruto could see just fine in the dark, but his opponents couldn't. So he was fine either way with it. Sasuke was just goth.

 

Naruto turned his head to look down the tunnel. The end was... bright of all things. No fog, nor smog, nor clouds plagued around them as they left. The water was no longer pale. The sky was a bright blue, no clouds covering the sun's burning rays. Trees sprouted out of the water, their roots for all to see. It was nothing like the other side.

 

The water was bluer on the other side, it seemed.

 

Menma looked mesmerized.

 

Naruto hated it already.

 

They docked quickly. "That's as far as I go. Good luck to you." Said the Rower. They all left the boat, Kakashi stepping out first. Tazuna bowed. "Thank you for taking such a large risk." He said gratefully. The Rower bowed his head and rowed off back to the tunnel, finally starting the engine. Naruto clutched his necklace.

 

He...  _ really  _ hated this place.

 

"Ok. Take me home. And I mean in one piece!" Tazuna ordered. Menma glared at the old man, baring his teeth. "Right,"  Kakashi said, putting his hand on Menma's head. “Numus Domtenne salvare Nobis,” Naruto muttered, looking at his brother in shame. Doesn't he have any self-control? He looked like he wanted to devour their client's soul!

 

Even Kakashi looked tired.

 

They had to go through town, eventually winding up on a woodland path. The ground below them was graveled and smoothed out, made for travelers to follow. The grass around the trail was green, along with the leaves. Menma was standing next to Sasuke, trying to keep pace. Glaring at him.

 

Suddenly, Menma threw a kunai into the bushes. Sasuke glared at him. "What are you doing, dumbass?" He asked. "Someone's following us! Obviously! You emo asshat!" Menma yelled, his face as bright as his red hair. Kakashi sighed. "Menma, those are Kunai. They are dangerous. Stop fooling around." Kakashi warned. Menma looked like a kicked puppy as Kakashi went to retrieve it.

 

"B-b-but Teacher... There is... I know it! Ya' know?" Menma badgered as he followed his Teacher.

 

A small white bunny laid under the Kunai, looking frightened. A few inches down, and it would've been hit. "Oh no! I'm sorry little Bunny!" Menma wailed. Kakashi suddenly got a dark look in his eye. Naruto stared at his teacher. What was he thinking?

 

"Everyone, get down!" Kakashi yelled. Menma instantly fell onto his hands and knees. Sasuke crouching as Tazuna ducked down next to him. Naruto didn't move as the sword flew by him.

 

It landed high into a tree, lodging itself down the middle.

 

There now stood, feet on the swords thick handle, a  _ Ninja _ .

 

"Well, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rogue Ninja of the mist." Kakashi taunted, standing up, feet firmly planted on the ground. Zabuza turned around to face them. "And if it isn't the Ninja who's said to have copied one thousand Jutsu. But I'm not looking to fight so just---."

 

"I'm not really in the mood to fight either so..." Naruto interrupted. "I mean, I'm protecting a client. And my team is kinda garbage. So I'm going to end this quickly. I want to be home by the month's end." Naruto told them. Zabuza glared at the blonde, gritting his teeth, "Why you little incompetent brat---," Zabuza muttered. Naruto cut him off again.

  
" _ Soothsayer _ ,  _ my Chuchi fam _ **_iliar. Come to me now_ ** ."


	8. SOOTHSAYER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto finally summons his familiar, his teammates stand in awe! But a dark spell puts them into the crossfire along with Zabuza and his masked accomplice!

Kakashi felt his stomach drop, his teeth began to chatter, something cold running down his body. His eyes widened, immense pain thundering in his head. The ends of his vision turning black as he stared ahead of him. He had felt this way before,  _ fear _ ,  _ terror _ ,  _ helplessness _ . However, Kakashi has never felt it so  _ strongly _ . Not even when his teammate  _ died  _ in front of him, not when he killed someone who he cared deeply about. No... that was something  _ different _ . This, this was something Kakashi hadn't felt before, despite its  _ familiar  _ touch.

 

It was like a sixth sense. Something that people who he thought were  _ mad  _ would ramble about. Something more paranormal that existed in people that warned them of  _ immense  _ danger.

 

Precognition, maybe?

 

_ A spine chill. _

 

That was what he was feeling, but it was amplified tenfold. What Naruto was doing, it wasn't like his other summon, that WAS fear and paralyzes. This was a warning. Kakashi forced his violently trembling body to look up. Cold sweats emitting over his hot body, his insides felt like they were being stirred, it pained to move. Even when he was shaking with his ice-like skin, he felt agonizingly hot.

 

He looked up just in time to see Zabuza fall.

 

Zabuza fell to the ground, his body trembling as he forced himself to stand. He only managed to fall to his knees, meters away from the blonde in black. 

 

Zabuza heard loud,  _ loud  _ ringing, it hurt to try and focus, to  _ listen _ . But he could've sworn he heard  _ loud  _ chanting from the brat. His vision began to turn to black, he could only feel the intense anxiety being pushed on him, and the faint image of an eight-foot-tall Praying Mantis standing behind the boy. It was an odd feeling that resigned over him as he began to pass out, fear of something unknown, of the unknown. Something that had kept him up many nights. He…  _ He didn’t want to die feeling like this! _

 

However, by the grace of Nephthys Maat, he saw Haku land a quick attack on Naruto before he passed out.

  
  


Naruto felt a swift kick to his side as he chanted. He was instantly winded, rolling on the ground as he attempted to catch his breath. He glared at the assailant. A feminine boy in a mask. Instantly his spell was cut off, Zabuza still laid unconscious, however, Kakashi, Sasuke, and surprisingly, Tazuna and Menma remained conscious. Slowly regaining their senses and emotions under control.

 

Whatever, the spell did its job. Zabuza was now out of the picture for a good  _ three  _ days.  " **_Soothsayer! End this mortal_ ** !" Naruto ordered, now on his knee as he tried to stand up. He held his ribs, the pain started to kick in. This masked man had completely bruised the entire left side of his ribs and upper arm.

 

Soothsayer didn't need to be told twice, using its ultra speed to rush at the poor boy. Its claws raised up, and swung down unyieldingly, causing cracks to form where the tips landed. Haku, the boy, very narrowly escaped its attack. He didn't speak. Unable to find the words. Haku couldn't even make up a fake story, he had attacked the boy. He should've stated he was searching for Zabuza so he could return him to the Village Hidden In The Mist. He probably could've even made away with him. But the boy did not seem to care that his teammates were affected by his Jutsu. Haku didn't want to take this risk.

 

He had luckily been far enough away as to not be in the radius of his Jutsu, and fast enough to land a hit before he was affected when near him. He had to take the boy out, and his pet, and make away with Zabuza before his team recovered. He just  _ had  _ to. Otherwise, he would no longer have a purpose! He would have failed Zabuza as well. They were no doubt planning on killing him now that they rendered him unconscious.

 

Haku took his knife and charged at the conehead mantis, whose skin looked like mossy tree bark. He attempted to kill the Mantis, running at him with enough force to break the ground under him. The knife shattered under the intensity, unable to break through the Mantis's hard skin.

 

It didn't need another moment for a counter-attack.

 

Haku's life flashed before his eyes as the Mantis's claw went through his body. His parents, his life before discovering his 'gift’, their death, the isolation, and  _ Zabuza _ . He who gave him a purpose, who let him live righteously with meaning.

 

" _ F-forgive me... Zabuza _ ."

 

Naruto watched as Soothsayer wiggled the corpse off his beautiful claw. Naruto staring inhumanly at the carcass as it fell to the ground near Zabuza's unconscious body.

 

 Who were these people again? 

 

How inconvenient! Seriously. If that Gato had the nerve to show his face,  Naruto would send him to the void for the punishment of disrespecting a Witches time. It was an honor to be sent to the void, if for the right reason. After all, the abyss was his Lady's domain. But being sent to the wrong parts of the void was a fate far worse than the ‘hell’ the Lord of White created.

 

However, these people, if they weren't explicitly horrible, would go to the Lord of White's domain, a 'paradise' for his believers. But, oddly, also accepts mortals. His believers, reliably, don't question his judgment or decisions. Naruto also knew it wasn't his place to either. Even if he couldn't fathom why the Lord of Purity would want to.

 

Naruto sighed. He looked over to his team. "Is everyone okay? You're all awake, I see." He asked them, Kakashi just stared at Naruto. "Ya' know kid... You really are different. I don't think I've ever met a Ninja quite like you. I wouldn't want to fight you, that's for sure." Kakashi told him, trying to lighten the group with his light jokes.

 

Menma glared at Naruto. "W-what the literal HELL was that? Does Momm-  _ Mamma  _ know you can do this? Does Dad? Why would that high prude teach you something like this but not ME?!" Menma yelled, pointing angrily at Naruto. Naruto just stared vacantly at him. Making the red-haired boy turn his cheeks the same color. He was still shaking as he kept accusing Naruto of unthinkable things.

 

Tazuna was sitting on the ground, holding his hand on his chest. Taking in paced breaths, a breathing exercise.

 

Sasuke marched up to Naruto, pushing Menma to the side, knocking him on his rear. He grabbed Naruto by his necklace, pulling Naruto towards him. "You said I would be a good fit, right? Teach me how to summon a creature like that, the same ones you can. Even _ my brother  _ wouldn't be able to stand against the stuff you do. Even though I know Kakashi isn't as strong, he is still a Jounin." Sasuke demanded. Looking directly into Naruto's big, blue eyes.

 

" _ Always _ with the brother, this one... We can talk about this after the mission, you feather-hair looking Uchiha." Naruto said, calmly lifting Sasuke's hand from his beloved wood necklace.

 

"W-w-we really aren't going to talk about that? W-with the black spots in t-t-the vision and the overwhelming fear? T-the chanting and t-t-t-t-that thing!" Tazuna choked out, staring in fear of the giant, Chuchi that had taken the form of a Conehead Mantis.

 

"Oh, yeah. Soothsayer, shrink down for me." Naruto ordered. It obeyed. Turning down to the  _ actual  _ size of a Praying Mantis. It hopped onto Naruto's shoulder, rubbing its claws together as it awaited further orders.

 

 "See? No problem! Now can we please continue? As I said, I want to be back home by the end of the month."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'll admit I've been gone for a while. But I've just finished editing the entire book and making it easier to understand. Along with adding extra details and such. Do a re-read if you want to catch that.
> 
> The real reason is, even after editing, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. It's the shortest chapter I think, at around 1,298 words, and it feels rushed, even when I'm trying to sit down and 'fix' it.
> 
> I'm working on the next chapter now, which I'm sure I'll be more happy with than this.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Zabuza's Fate! Curiosity and Chakra's Precise Measurements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zabuza is turned over the Land of Waves police by Naruto's team. Kakashi gives them a Chakra controlling exercise, but Naruto cheats with magic, mostly because he wouldn't know how to control his excessive Chakra reserves even if he tried.

    "W-wait, Naruto! We need to discuss what we're going to do with Zabuza a-and have a talk about performing Jutsu that affects your teammates." Kakashi told him, conveniently leaving out that he was _also_ affected, but his words made Naruto stop dead in his tracks. "Look, _I'm sorry_ you were _affected_ by my spell. But it worked, and you're all uninjured! I would've revived you if you passed out from _Timor incomprehensibilis."_ Naruto said, dragging his words.

 

"Is that what that spell was?" Sasuke asked, his hands clenched and shaking by his sides. "Yes. It's a very high tier spell, it near unbeatable when used against the right opponent. Well, I guess  _ every  _ spell is like that." Naruto told them, muttering his last sentence. "Naruto, endangering your teammates is something that happens regularly due to mistakes and bad luck, but being the one that  _ is  _ a danger is almost unforgivable. You can't cast jutsu like that again when your teammates are in the blast radius." Kakashi harshly scolded, Naruto just stared at Kakashi, frowning with real feelings of embarrassment.

 

Naruto really should have come up with a better plan then making his teammates go through such a spell, but he knew that if Zabuza got the chance, they would be dead. At the moment, doing what he did, sounded like the better option.

 

But he was a respected figure of the witching community in his village. The  _ prodigy  _ of High Priestess Morana, he should've been able to think of a better solution.

 

' _ Oh, forgive me, my mistress. _ '

 

" _ Ok _ , I will tell you next time I plan on casting a spell like this. So you have the proper time to put distance between us. I'll do my best to keep you out and our team out of radius when casting, teacher. I'm sorry." Naruto said with the utmost sincerity he could muster. This was HIS team, no matter how garbage they were.  _ Even  _ with  _ his brothe _ r on it.

 

Kakashi looked a little taken aback. He was not expecting to get two apologies, the second one sounding more sincere as well. Maybe his team wasn't as bad, after all.

 

Even if he had no clue about his 'star' pupils jutsu.

 

"T-that's  _ good _ , Naruto. I expect nothing less." Kakashi said, he didn't mean to voice his surprise like that, but they now had another issue to face.

 

"I'm going to carry Zabuza up to Tazuna's town, we can drop him off at their ' _ police _ ' station, they can take it from there," Kakashi stated, grabbing Zabuza and hosting him on his back.

 

"Ok, we can go now, Naruto, team."

  
  
  


"Thank you for having us, Ms. Tsunami," Kakashi said, bowing. She waved him off, "No, no! Anything for the people who are protecting my father while he builds." She said, trying to make Kakashi stop bowing. Naruto guessed that his teacher hadn't been given that courtesy when guarding before. He also noticed the slight hesitance and wariness in her voice when she spoke about Tazuna's building.

 

The stupid old drunk, making the people who love him worry like that.

 

"I'm making dinner now, I was expecting you all a little later, so it isn't done. Father, I'm making Inarizushi." Tsunami told him cheerfully. Tazuna eyes bulged, "My favorite! Oh, you didn't have to." Tazuna told her with fake humility. Tsunami beckoned them to their dining room, letting everyone get seated.

 

"I'm going to call for Inari, I'll be right back," Tsunami told them, heading upstairs. Naruto held his head down, another poor soul like him and Menma, named after  _ food _ .

 

The food they were getting ready to  _ eat _ .

 

Tsunami came back down with a little boy behind her, he was wearing odd clothes, it reminded Naruto of a fishers outfit. Did he fish? He practically jumped into Tazuna arms, yelling out with joy. "Oh, I missed you too, Inari!" Naruto zoned out on their chatter. Inari was also glaring at them all, so he wasn't going to ask questions.

 

Unlike Menma, who was battering about any and everything.

 

As Tsunami served them dinner, something they had offered to help with, Naruto felt a wave of both relief and sorrow. Normally he would eat dinner with Morana or his parents, he loved eating with his High Priestess but hated eating with his parents.

 

His parents,  _ no _ , his  _ mother  _ spent dinner time talking about what she had done today and making polite conversation by asking others as well, and then she would tear into them about what they did wrong today, and about how they didn't love her enough. She loved taking a gab Naruto in particular, so he makes excuses not to be at dinner so he could eat at the temple.

 

Looking around the room, this family had none of that tension lurking in the air. Naruto felt jealousy place itself in his chest. He wouldn't admit it, but he always wanted to have a dynamic like this with his parents. But his mother wouldn't let that happen, and Menma was the focus of his father's attention.

 

Naruto unconsciously let out an audible sigh, picking at his food with his face in his hand.

 

The chatter stopped, Kakashi looking over at Naruto. "Is something wrong, Naruto? Don't you like Inarizushi?" He asked. Naruto shook his head. "I'm just not hungry. I dunno." He said with melancholy in his voice. Thinking about his family made him lose his appetite.

 

"I don't see how. You took out both Zabuza and his masked assistant. You should at least feel  _ peckish _ ." Kakashi joked, waving around his fork with a piece of food on it. Tsunami clasped her hands, " _ You  _ defeated  _ Zabuza _ ? Isn't he in the bingo book? You must be very powerful!" Tsunami praised, although naruto didn't like how in disbelief she looked, he couldn't blame her.

 

"I'm just tired, I guess," Naruto said with a near monotone voice. "You can go to bed early, with how Menma is eating, I'm sure he'd take your share." Kakashi offered, a softer tone to his voice. "It's fine," Naruto mumbled. Still just shifting his fork around on his plate.

 

"Does it really take so much energy to perform a Jutsu like you did?" Sasuke asked, putting down his fork. Naruto shook his head, "Nah, I'm tired, but that's mostly from walking. My chakra is at a high level, even after casting. But if  _ you  _ were to perform it, you might look like the Inarizushi on your plate. It's just been a while since I've been so far away from the temple. I regularly sleep and eat there." Naruto told them. He didn't need to share that information, but he did.

 

"Are you required to stay at the temple when you study under the High Priestess?" Sasuke asked, inquiring information about their practice, Naruto noticed. "No, but once you see it, you don't really want to leave," Naruto told him. Menma made a snide comment, but Naruto ignored it.

 

"You know what? I think I'm gonna head to bed early after all."

  
  
  


Naruto was woken up by his own internal clock. It was almost  _ dawn _ . He sat up inside of his warm cot, yawning as his eyes crusted together. He put a hand through his tangled blonde hair, stretching out his back as he mustered up the will to get ready for the day.

 

He eventually managed to crawl his way to his luggage. Taking out a black t-shirt and his flannel jacket morana insisted he took with him. It was so cold in the morning and out of bed, he was grateful. He grabbed a clean pair of pants and underwear. Ignoring Menma's loud snoring as he undressed. Sasuke, however, was a quiet sleeper.

 

Naruto liked to believe he looked good in his black T, flannel jacket, pants, and village-issued ninja shoes. He took himself to the restroom, dragging his toothbrush, floss, hairbrush, and his headband towards the mirror.

 

He dragged the floss between his teeth and then brushed them for a few minutes. Then he brushed his yellow hair and ringed his headband around his neck loosely. He looked around, he had forgotten to bring his necklace with him. He turned off the lights as he exited the restroom, heading back into the bedroom. Naruto found it next to his bed, he took the amulet of Nephthys Maat and strung it around his neck.

 

He quietly exited the room, trying not to wake his teammates.

 

Naruto crept out of the house, exited out of the front door. Woods sounding the nearby area, he needed to find a pleasant spot to pray for the morning.

  
  
  


As Naruto and his team headed into the woods for training, Naruto kept seeing Sasuke glance his way, his face the color of strawberries. Naruto just gave him a side glance. What was up with him? Was he sick? If he is, he should tell Kakashi. Maybe he was still suffering from the side effects of the spell he cast. If so, he should just tell him and not stare at him with that odd look. Then again, Sasuke was hard-headed. He probably wouldn’t tell a doctor if he was in pain.

 

"Ok, team. While we aren't guarding Tazuna, we should get some training done. Today's exercise will be tree-climbing." Kakashi told them, leaning against the very tall hickory tree. Menma groaned, "Our training is going to be climbing  _ trees _ ? Boring! I have much more important things I should be practicing." Menma complained, crossing his arms as he glared at Kakashi, his shoulder-length red hair frizzing out.

 

"I'm not done, Menma. You will be climbing trees  _ without  _ using your hands." Kakashi added Menma's jaw-dropping down. Even Sasuke looked a little off guard. Naruto wasn't, he had seen Ninja's do that kind of thing before, he thought it was crazy the first time he saw a Ninja run up a tree.

 

"Wh-a-w-- b-but  _ how _ ? Teacher, I think you've lost it. That isn't possible." Menma said, replacing his shock with a dismissive attitude. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Menma. Hadn't he seen the things his parents did? Was climbing a tree without hands really that hard to believe?

 

"I've seen big brother do some crazy things, I'm sure he could do it. But how are we supposed to?" Sasuke asked. Ignoring Menma's dismissive thoughts, his Brother was amazing, and he could do weird things and get to places that didn't have accessible ways to get to.

 

"Great question, Sasuke. I take it you all know what Chakra is? Well, you need to focus a certain amount of Chakra in the points of your feet, and then--" Kakashi moved towards the nearest tree and began by putting his foot on it, and to everyone's amazement, began to walk sideways up the tree. "--simply walk up." He told them.

 

Menma was just staring at Kakashi, a look of genuine disbelief on his face, his eyes bulging out his skull. "See? Easy." Kakashi walked back down. He then handed them all kunai, taking a step back. "What are these for, teacher?" Sasuke asked, Menma still zoned out, staring at the tree with a void look.

 

"You won't be able to get to the top on the first try, so I want all of you to run up the tree with your Chakra focused on your feet, and mark the tree with the kunai to mark your progress," Kakashi said casually. Sasuke hummed, walking over to a tree, staring at it with intensity, inner dialogue going through his head.

 

Naruto looked between his brother, and his teammate, what was  _ wrong  _ with his team?

"Soothsayer, give me some room," Naruto commanded. The Chuchi imitating a conehead mantis obeyed,  jumping from his shoulder to a nearby tree. Menma flinched, "That thing killed someone! Get it away from me." He yelled to his brother. Naruto turned slowly to his brother, his eyes staring at him with a hollow look.

 

Doesn't he know that  _ Ninjas  _ kill people?

 

"Yes, someone who was going to kill us, on my order. It won't hurt you unless I order it to as well, so don't worry." Naruto told him, ignoring the look Menma gave him.

 

Magic can simulate almost all Jutsu, one-dimensional-gravity spell for his feet should do the trick. It let's gravity pull you down on you or the object anywhere you are.

 

A sudden boom, Naruto turned his head to Sasuke, who’s tree now had a nice crater on it. “Sasuke, you’re using too much Chakra. It’s a delicate line, too much will harm your environment and drain you, too little and you’ll slip.” Kakashi told hi, helping Sasuke off the ground.

 

Naruto looked down at his stomach, he had never learned too much about Chakra control. And his High Priestess told him how hard it would be for him, especially since he had the Nine-Tailed Fox’s Chakra leaking into his own. But he felt a little bad he was taking a less difficult way out, casting the spell wasn’t hard, and it did cost magic, which was converted from Chakra, he was much easier then putting magic or Chakra on limbs and attempting it, even if it was theoretically possible.

 

Naruto put his foot on the tree, humming the spell under his breath. " _ Uh _ \-- Naruto, I suggest you try a running start--." Kakashi stopped talking when Naruto steadied himself and started calmly walking up the tree. "Well... What was I expecting from you?" Kakashi mumbled. Naruto pushed himself past the branches and twigs to get to the top of the tree.

 

Naruto balanced himself at the top, looking down at Sasuke and the agitated Menma. Kakashi put his hands on his hips, looking up at Naruto's smug face. Sasuke angrily running up the tree, Menma furiously trying to  _ walk  _ up the tree, Naruto looking down at them.

 

Kakashi sighed.

 

"Now that you've  _ mastered  _ the tree-climbing exercise, why don't you go and escort Tazuna into town?"

 

Naruto groaned.


	10. Tazuna's Town, Sasuke's Questions, and Inner Demon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto heads into town with Tazuna for groceries. Sasuke talks to Naruto about his religion, and Naruto wakes up inside his subconscious.

Naruto wrapped his satchel over his flannel jacket, checking its contents. Labradorite stones, pink Calcite, chalk, Arrowroot, Rosemary, cinnamon, Parsley, Lavender, Echinacea, wolfsbane, Abrus precatorius, false hellebore, deadly nightshade, angel's trumpets, psionic powders, a couple of photos of him and his High Priestess, a grimoire, and some berries and candy.

 

All seemed to be in order.

 

"You ready to leave, kid?" Tazuna yelled from the door. Naruto trudged downstairs, holding the strap of his satchel, "Yeah, I'm coming." Naruto said as he walked towards Tazuna. Leaning against the wall as he put on his shoes. "Ok, let's get going, it's a bit of a walk to town," Tazuna told him, Naruto hummed. Tazuna walked out the door, Naruto following behind.

 

Naruto didn't mind walking to town, he walked everywhere he went when he wasn't running or teleporting. Walking through the isolated house in the forest reminded him of his walks to the sanctuary. He also took strolls with his High Priestess, she collected herbs and pointed them out to him, the ones she didn't grow, anyhow. It was personal to him, he would ask questions, and she would share her wisdom.

 

He also enjoyed solo walks through the woods, it gave him time to think and relax, along with trying to point out the plants he remembered his High priestess collecting. Naruto sighed, It was a shame Tazuna was here too.

 

The walk between them was silent, he was pretty sure Tazuna was afraid of him, or little soothsayer on his shoulder. If he asked, Naruto would send him off, he can't scare the client now, can he?

 

Finally, the sorry spectacle of the town entered their sight.

 

The clouds seemed eternally gray above them, no rays of sun peeking through to give any form of light or happiness. Most shelves on the open market were empty, beggars at every corner, some sleeping,  _ some not.  _ The smell of smoke and dirt in the air, with the faint smell of  _ rot  _ underneath. There were children in rags running around, mostly oblivious to their terrible surroundings. Everyone held their head down, shuffling about to get from place to place. No one looked like they  _ wanted  _ to be there.

 

_ Nephthys Maat help these people. _

 

Naruto hated this town.

 

They drearily walked towards a store, it also had very little on its shelves. Only two others were in the store, the shopkeeper welcoming them with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. As Naruto looked around at the others, Tazuna picking out ingredients, he noticed that he stuck out as a foreigner like a sore thumb.

 

While Naruto didn't want to think the worst of a poor community, he clutched his bag, others might be desperate enough to try and steal from him, unaware of his witching rank.

 

Naruto stuck by Tazuna's side for the moment, no trusting the looks the locals were giving him, even if they didn't know he could see them.

 

Once Tazuna got what he wanted, he paid and then went to another stall, making Naruto hold the bags while he picked out more produce. The cycle continued, Naruto having to give more than one growl at someone who got a little  _ too  _ close.

 

Naruto didn't even mind carrying the groceries when they finally headed back.

 

He really hated this town.

 

If he ever saw that stupid, small man,  _ Gato _ , he would  _ kill  _ him.

  
  


   Tazuna was leaving for work in half an hour, so Naruto sat slumped in a chair in the dining room. Balancing his chair on its hind legs as he thought about bravery and self-preservation. He would be guarding him alone since Kakashi was still training Menma and Sasuke on how to climb trees without their hands, and he was  _ more  _ than enough to protect him.

 

Sasuke entered the dining room, his hand on the door frame as he scanned the area. His eyes settled on Naruto. "Hey, Naruto. Can I talk to you for a moment?"  He asked, entering the room and pulling out a chair.

 

He sat down, Naruto raising an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, sure. What's up?" He replied, setting his chair back down on all its legs. When Sasuke meets Naruto's eyes, his face turned a light shade of pink, he quickly jerked his gaze away.

 

"I-I wanted to ask you about y-yo-your  _ Jutsu _ ." Sasuke stuttered. Naruto just started at Sasuke, his eyes scanning his teammate's flustered face. Sasuke wasn't that weak. No matter how much he made fun of him and his classmates, Sasuke was still an Uchiha and the number one rookie. He was better than Naruto in the academy's eyes! He was pretty sure it was the tests that put him there, but Sasuke was still praiseworthy!

 

Maybe it was because of him living in his brother's shadow.

 

Naruto really didn't know how to console him...

 

"S-sure. Ask me anything." Naruto answered, unaware of how to deal with that feeling of helplessness. He didn't know how to tell Sasuke that he wouldn't always be a weakling.

 

"Well... I know religion is a touchy subject, but you mentioned your High Priestess a couple of times. Are your Jutsu's performed in the name of your God?" He asked, his face cooling down as he put a hand to his neck.

 

Naruto leaned back, putting his hands behind his head as he looked to the side. "I mean, yeah. That's one way to put it." He answered shortly. He wasn't sure how dedicated Sasuke was. He hasn't taken an oath or even been introduced to his dark Lady's principles. Sasuke could go either way, after all, it was a lot to ask someone to give up their current life and worship a God they know little about.

 

But Sasuke could turn out to be an amazing witch. It was a gamble answering his questions.

 

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto with newfound confusion. He sat stiffly, his hands stationed in his lap. Naruto looked him up and down. "You're an outsider, so I'll be vague...  _ Yes _ , we get our power from our dark Goddess,  _ Nephthys Maat. _ She is the ruler of death and knower of the unknown. The shadow that connects the world outside of the light, the Lady of Black. In exchange for your devout worship, she grants you powers that go beyond  _ Jutsu, _ she gives you the ability to cast _ spells _ ." Naruto said, leaning closer to Sasuke, who in turn, leaned back.

 

"Y-your kidding me? I've never heard of anything like that!" Sasuke rebutted, looking at Naruto with wide eyes at the comprehension of his words. What that would  _ imply _ .

 

What that would mean about  _ death _ , the meaning of life, the science, and Jutsu behind it all? Sasuke did his best not to think about death, he didn't like the intense feelings of  _ dread  _ it gave him. But if Naruto spoke the truth...

 

"Well duh, only the most important outsiders know about it. And that's on a need-to-know basis. Not even my family knows about the witching community, and he's the  _ Hokage _ , well... That's only because he doesn't have to know at the moment. If he does, my High Priestess is supposed to inform him. I dread the day." Naruto said, side rambling as he tossed around a spare kunai he found.

 

"Not even...  _ the Hokage _ ? Wait... so even  _ my  _ big brother doesn't know?" Sasuke asked with more urgency. Naruto stopped tossing the kunai and looked at him, his eyes squinted and voice dull, "Nah." he said simply.

 

Naruto choked on his own spit as he saw Sasuke's eyes light up. "Please let me join! If my brother doesn't know... If my family doesn't... Then I'll be the first! I'll be so powerful I'll deafest my big brother! Then father will name  _ me  _ his heir." Sasuke raved, stars sparkling in his eyes as he posed on his chair.

 

Naruto scratched his nose, staring blankly at Sasuke. "Yeah, well, you got the right attitude." He told him.

 

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders, making him look at Sasuke head-on.

 

"Tell me  _ everything  _ I can do to get  _ your  _ kind of  _ power _ ."

  
  


Naruto fell onto his cot, his back hitting the cotton filled sheets with a thud. He let out a groan as he forced his body to relax, closing his eyes and trying to clear his mind.

 

Sasuke had chattered off Naruto's ears with all his questions, still talking as Naruto walked out the door for guard duty. Naruto told him about talking to his High Priestess and instructed him about his Lady's principles.

 

But he still wanted to know more, stuff Naruto couldn't tell him until he was under  _ oath _ .

 

He turned on his cot, pushing the blanket over him and curling up in a ball. Shoving his face in his pillow, he could at least find comfort in sleep before having to deal with Sasuke again in the morning.

  
  


Naruto woke up, but something was wrong. His body felt sluggish, and he could instantly tell he wasn't breathing right. His breath was slow and controlled as if he were still asleep. His eyes were open, but he could feel his eyelids covering his eyes.

 

What the hell?

 

He had lucid dreams before, this wasn't it. And he couldn't open his eyes or control his breathing, it wasn't sleep paralysis.

 

Naruto could see around him and move, but he wasn't in his hared room.

 

It looked more like a concrete prison. 

 

He walked down the hall, excitement and fear bubbling up in his chest.

 

It leads to a single room, with bars down the middle.

 

On the other side was darkness.

 

"Ah, so the boy who holds me captive in his small body finally comes to see me." A raspy, dark, and loud voice called. Naruto instinctively flinched back, watching as the beast came into the light. It had to be hundreds of feet tall, it's body, made of pure ethereal chakra. It was an eyesore of orange with large eyes and whiskers.

 

It had a permeant scowl on its face, and when Naruto looked into his eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat, painfully.

 

"W-w-what--- who are you?" Naruto asked, clutching his chest as he desperately tried to breathe harder. Desperate for more air.

 

"Don't you recognize me, disciple of darkness?" It mocked, pushing its fox-like face against the bars. While Naruto knew the Kyuubi was not really a wild fox, it is merely a form simulated by its immense body of chakra, but he could have sworn on his life and soul that he was looking into the eyes of a wild animal.

 

"T-the Kyuubi... The Nine-Tailed Fox!" Naruto shouted with fearful surprise.

 

Then, it laughed. A wicked, cruel, and daunting laugh.

 

"Yes! The most powerful Tailed Beast in all of existence! Quiver before me, just as your wench of a mother did! O' servant of the darkest God!" It grinned.

 

Naruto couldn't even bring himself to look away.

 

"Why am I here?" He muttered to himself, staring up at the giant fox.

 

"The reason for your arrival to me, now, here of all places, is by the will of Nephthys Maat." The Kyuubi told him, his voice dragging of the letters of her name.

 

Naruto glared at the fox, pulling his face back into a shaky frown.

 

"D-do you resent _ our lady, fox _ ?" Naruto asked harshly, but the fox could smell the fear rolling off of the young witch.

 

Naruto was unyielding among the mortals, those without magic. But against experienced witches, and the powerful beats of the Gods, he stood no chance.

 

"Do not mistake my words for  _ insubordination _ , young witch." The Tailed-Beast corrected.

 

"For what reason the darkest God formed this connection between us is unknown to me as well. However, it seems as you sleep, your mind will be forcibly put  _ here _ , in the  _ deepest  _ pits of your soul and body." The fox told him.

 

He could read Naruto's face like words on parchment.

 

"Worry not, for both of us. Time passes differently here. It seems you are already waking up."

 

The last thing Naruto heard was more laughter of the amused beast.

 

Then he jolted up in his cot.


	11. Mysterius Illness! Eaten Alive, and Gato's Stance Against The Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto gets sick and Gato makes his presence known.

   

    Naruto tried not to be pessimistic. Morana always told him to look on the bright side, it's what got him through some of the tougher times in life. He just needed to look around him at the beautiful world his Lady helped create. But, he was having a hard time doing that from where he was lying.

 

He felt like his blood was _boiling_ inside him, with an intense invisible weight pushing down on him. However, the most pressing pain was the sickening feeling in his stomach. Like oozy, mucous covered eels were circling his insides. He had to fight down the feeling of nausea whenever he moved, so he forced himself to remain as still as possible. This wasn’t the first time he had experienced magical illnesses. He fought off Lightning flu _twice_ , but this was something new. And Morana wasn’t even with him. She was always by his side when he got sick, giving him herbs and casting light healing magic on his weakened body.

 

Kakashi placed a wet rag on Naruto's forehead. his eye furrowed as he scanned him over, assessing his symptoms. He didn't know what was plaguing his young student, he had learned the basics of medical jutsu from his time out on the field. He had to improvise and adapt to the situation, and Medical Nin wasn't always with him.

 

"Well, you're burning up and nauseous. You're also having trouble breathing, right? That combined with you feeling weak, it's easy to say it's a cold or another common disease. But I feel like this is something different. I'm going to ask Tsunami to go into town to get a doctor." Kakashi told him, but his words fell on deaf ears. Loud ringing echoed through Naruto's mind, going so far down even the Kyuubi heard it.

 

Naruto began to cough violently, his nose running as he tried to catch his breath. However, as soon as he moved, his throat tightened, his lungs drummed, and a boiling liquid forced its way out of his mouth. Naruto rolled onto his belly, his arms supporting him as he puked onto the wood floor. It lasted for what felt like forever. His throat was burning and rubbed raw, his hands soaked in the disgusting substance he threw up. His eyes creaked open as it finally came to a stop, breathing heavily.

 

But the first thing he noticed wasn't his puke, but the fact his teammates and teacher were all standing away from him, looking horrified. And he knew why.

 

His puke was thin, slimy, and _black_.

 

_And his hands were drenched in the thick of it_.

 

“M… my bag! Get me my bag.” Naruto wheesed, coughing as he motioned towards his satchel. Kakashi, watching Naruto as he moved, quickly picked it up and slowly handed it to him. He snatched it out of Kakashi’s hand, rummaging through it to grab the chalk, rosemary, and cinnamon. He also grabbed his Ada Medium wooden bowl and it’s thick stick from his bag.

 

He moved away from his vomit and started making full sized circles on the wooden floor from the chalk, he connected the three circles he sloppily made and started drawing in runes. His vision doubled suddenly and he held a hand over his mouth. Calming his nerves and nausea, he finished the Abjuration protection circle. He grabbed the cinnamon and rosemary as his teammates watched, his teacher long done to find a doctor, hurriedly he smashed them together in the bowl.

 

One they were satisfactorily mixed in together, his hands shaking, Naruto sprinkled the mixture all over the circles and floor.

 

“O… O- **oh Lady Black, I call to thee, inhouse my body and cleanse me, oh I beseech thee.”** His voice was hoarse and he sounded like he was going to puke at any moment.

 

Sasuke held his hands over his face as the room grew colder, and despite all the windows being open and the lights on, it got darker and darker. Menma slid his back against the wall, falling down as his body began to shake. It was that _dark_ Jutsu stuff again, the stuff that made even his parents shiver.

 

Naruto began to speak again, his voice sounding demonic as he spoke words inconceivable to the human ear. His back suddenly went up right, his head pushed back as his eyes rolled into the back of his head before they turned balck. His voice dropped to sound of a mutter, before he dropped limp.

 

The room became quiet… Menma was against the wall, looking at his brothers unconscious body laying in the middle of the chalk, his hands were pressed against his mouth. Mostly to keep himself from crying out, he, and Sasuke, were both shaking. Neither of them seemed to know what Naruto was doing, or what was wrong with him. But what menma did know was that his parents were going to freak out when they heard.

 

The circle was slightly illuminated in the dark room, with small black droplets coming out of the floorboard and absorbing into Naruto’s skin.

 

Sasuke look at the spectacle with both fear and amazingment. He was healing himself, or asking their God to, wasn’t he? He wanted to know everything about this, just how much could he do?

 

Kakashi barged into the room, a man in white behind him. They both back up at the sight. “What happened here? I was gone for three minutes!” Kakashi demanded, taking a few steps towards his sleeping student, surrounded by an illuminated circle.

 

“Naruto said something about cleaning his body, I don’t know, but I don’t think you should touch the circle, teacher.” Sasuke told him, warning Kakashi away. The doctor shuffled closer. “Hm… This isn’t any type of medical jutsu I’ve ever seen, but it looks complicated. I don’t want to mess it up. See me if he wakes up, as the boy says, this might be a healing method.” The doctor told them, stepping away from the circles and the blonde haired boy. Instead, looking around at the darkened room and acknowledging the eerie feeling that came over him when he first entered.

 

“I-I’m going back to the clinic, my patients need me. W-we’re always full and understaffed, ya’ know? I’ll just be.. Going.”  The doctor stuttered, looking around the room, he felt like he was _suffocating_. He quickly scampered off, Tazuna pushing past him as he left. 

 

He looked panicked, and was sweating. “Tazuna, what’s wrong?” Kakashi asked, wondering how much he was getting ready to add to his plate.

 

“G-gato’s back! And he’s brought an entire _army_ with him. He attacked my workers and is going to destroy the bridge!”

  
Oh, _great_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, another short chapter. :(
> 
> The reason it took so long is that I'm trying to get it from point A to point B and didn't know how to.
> 
> We're getting very close to the end of the first semi-arc, the next one coming up is the biggest one I have planned, the Chunin Arc! Only a few mini-arcs after that before the next one.
> 
> You guys excited to see how that's going to play out?


	12. The Final Battle for The Villages Freedom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto had fallen ill just as Gato's men arrive at the village! What completely horrible timing!

        "Of all the times for that scary brat to be sick!" cursed Tazuna, grabbing his face and dragging down his skin. "That kid can easily take down a few dozen men!" he moaned. Tazuna had left the upper room where Naruto laid, a chilling creek tingled in his old bones when he was in there. It was creepy. He was with the other Ninjas, weeping his woes and complaining about poor timing.

 

Seriously, what were the odds?

 

"Don't worry, Tazuna. I'm still here. I'm more than enough to take down a few dozen low-class Nin." Kakashi assured him. However, after watching Naruto effortlessly take down The Demon of The Mist, Kakashi felt a little out of place. It might've been hard for even Kakashi to do that, Zabuza being on an equal level as Kakashi.

 

But that didn't matter, Kakashi had a mission given to him by his precious teacher. Of course, his teachers' sons, or well, son, was going to be something else. Kakashi needed to pull himself out of his own ass and defend this poor, godforsaken village.

 

He was his teams' leader, and he needed a plan. While heading at them straight on wasn't smart, Kakashi wouldn't be too worried. However, a more strategic plan could also work, and cut the workload in half, if he included his students. However, Kakashi wasn't too keen on pushing his students into battle. While he didn't think they were incompetent, the two of them had never seen real combat outside of this mission. 

 

No, it was too risky, he hadn't given them enough practical training. His students weren't ready for battle.

 

"Okay, I'm going to head to the bridge and take care of these intruders. So when I get back, we can focus---." Kakashi started, but Sasuke quickly intervened, red in the face. "No! I need to fight! I need to prove to Naruto that I'm a good candidate for a witch! I need this so I can beat Big Brother!" he demanded, fuming with anger.

 

"No, neither of you have had any practical training. And what do you mean by proving yourself to Naruto for becoming, a what, a wit--?" Kakashi demurred firmly. "What, are you favoring Naruto because he has all that special Jutsu?" uttered Menma, his eyes darkened with resentment. 

 

"I'm not _favoring_ Naruto, he is just more prepared to take on enemy Ninja. But even then, I wouldn't send him off on his _own_." Kakashi insisted. "So you want us to be more like Naruto?" pressed Menma, moving closer to Kakashi, his eyes wide with hurt. "Are we not good enough? D-d-do you want us to change and be like him?" Menma lamented, throwing his hand to his chest as he looked up to his teacher.

 

"Of course not! Menma, I wouldn't ask, or do _anything_ to make you think you're inferior to your brother. Everybody has different talents and paces at which they grow." Kakashi appealed, moving closer, putting a hand on his student's shoulder.

 

"S-so-so _we_ , can help you fight g-ga- _Gato's men_?" Menma asked, stuttering through his words. 

 

Sasuke looked at his teammate in awe, Menma was an _expert_ in persuasion. He didn't know if he was faking it or not, but it was working in their favor.

 

Kakashi sighed. "Fine, _fine_. But you will both follow the plan to my exact word, got it?" Kakashi ordered. Both of his students let out an excited yes, practically jumping in the air.

 

Sometimes, Kakashi wondered why he ever decided to take on students.

  
  
  


 It was cold, he was cold, his body felt like it had wet ice sliding all over him, Naruto felt _weak_ . He didn't know why what had he done to get sick? The boat ride, rotten food, _nature_? Either way, most of his symptoms were gone, but now, he was cold.

 

He didn't know where he was, he couldn't open his eyes. 

 

' **Naruto** .' A womanly voice called. ' **_Na-ru-to_ **.' the voice mused, humming. He could hear that voice, it was singing, humming, something. A song, why was she humming? Who was talking to him? Why was it familiar-sounding?

 

' **My** **_drowning heart_ ** **, how** **_could_ ** **you forget** **_me_ ** ?' the voice trilled, it sounded like her voice was coming from all angles. All around him. Naruto began to feel a sense of hopelessness. He had no control over what was going on around him. And he was so _cold_.

 

' **I don't blame you, of course. It was** **_so-o-o_ ** **long ago. When we last talked... You were** **_so_ ** **sweet.** **_My_ ** **little Naruto.** ' the voice cooed. She began to him again, her voice wrapping around his head like a spider's web. He felt oh, _so comfortable._ Yet oh, _so alarmed_ . _H-he didn't want to be here!_ Something weird is going on, and he knew better than to stick around and find out.

 

' **_You should mind yourself,_ ** **Na-ru-to. But since it's** **_just_ ** **us...** **_Of course_ ** **, I'll let it slide. After all, I** **_am_ ** **known to scare people, aren't I? I am by no means a friendly presence to most. And you don't even** **_recognize_ ** **me...** ' cautioned the voice. 

 

' **I need to let you go... But I** **_oh_ ** **, so don't want to. But you are, ugh,** **_required_ ** **in the mortal world. Your teammates are in** **_grave_ ** **danger. Dearest Menma is just so-** **_o-o_ ** **bad at controlling himself when he's not on that t-** **_i-i-ight_ ** **leash your** **_mommy_ ** **puts on him.** ' she purred into his ear, emphasizing the T at the end of tight.

 

' **_The same noose she attempted to put on you._ **' she cooed.

 

Naruto flinched as _shrill laughter_ echoed around him.

 

' **We will have to finish this another time,** **_my little witch_ ** **, your teammates need you!** '

 

Then he woke up.

  
  


 Naruto felt fine, he rushed his hands over his torso and stomach. He felt _absolutely_ fine. Which left just one question; what the hell happened? Who was talking to him, Nephthys Maat, don't let that have been his Dark Lady! He was beyond rude and-and _oh dear goddess._

 

She had healed him and told him he needed to find his friends. That what he needed to focus on. He can freak out later.

 

He rushed out of the room and ran into Tsunami, who was being nearly-kidnapped in the kitchen. Inari crying on the floor, blood gushing out of his head as he held up a kitchen knife.

 

Before they could move, before Tsunami could cry for help, before Inari could scream, Naruto put his hand up,

 

"Soothsayer! Kill those men!" 

  
  
  


 How could everything have gone so wrong? How could he have let this happen? Kakashi had been so carefully, he had come up with a plan and made the boys promise to stick to it. He should have seen this coming. _He_ was the adult in the situation. He knew this would happen, that's why he resisted at first. But he let them talk him into this. They weren't ready.

 

They had attacked as planned, Kakashi would take them head-on, while they attacked from the sidelines. But Kakashi had expected more Ninja-like _Zabuza_ to be there. He didn't think Gato would pay the expense. Sasuke had been heavily injured within minutes, Menma had been thrown off the bridge immediately, and Kakashi had, _by now_ , overused his Sharingan. Menma had also done some pretty questionable things before being thrown off, and it just reimbursed that same idea. They just weren’t ready… And he had sent them like lambs to slaughter.

 

Maybe he was inferior to Naturo. That jutsu of his, it could paralyze the entirety of the men and Gato. He didn't care if he was caught in the crossfire. 

 

Kakashi was bleeding heavily, a kunai in his left hand, his right hand clutching his upper arm as he charged at the nearest Ninja, slashing at them. Several slashers were returned to him, blood was being lost far too quickly, but if he used any more Chakra, he would pass out. He continued to try and stab those around him while avoiding the many jutsu being thrown at him.

 

Then, shrill laughter echoed through the grey skies. It stopped everyone in their tracks, Kakashi felt his heart skip several beats as he listened to it.

 

"W-what the hell--?" Someone next to him muttered. Looking up at the sky to see if it would start up again.

 

"I swear..." A voice started, an all too _familiar_ voice. Hope began to dawn in Kakashi's heart, along with guilt. "You really can't survive without me, can you?" Naruto joked. Smiling up at Kakashi from across the bridge. An army of villagers lines up behind him. Kakashi could have sworn... he looked like a beacon of light behind a dark horizon.

 

The guilt returned. Kakashi shouldn't have to rely on his students for protection, for _help_. He was pathetic.

 

Gato backed further away from the men he carelessly sent into battle, the battle, he thought he was winning. "O- _oh_ ? I see you've gathered those pathetic villagers, you think _they_ can help you, against all my men?!" Gato yelled, starting to crackle up in his own insecurity about the situation.

 

"Ah, yeah. You're like, that Gato dude. Okay, so like after I killed your men at Inaris' place, and listened to his little sob story, I've decided to kill you and everyone associated with you just so you know." Naruto declared.

 

Kakashi didn't know if he was getting ready to laugh or cry.

 

"Oh, yeah? Well, how are you going to do th-- ah, _uhn_ \- _ugh_." Gato had said, only to be cut off by his head coming off. It was all one swift movement, Soothsayer had taken it off. 

 

It was quiet for a moment, everyone still alive or conscious trying to understand what had happened, before a daunting realization hit them all.

 

Gato was dead, no one was paying them, and an entire village was standing at the ready to attack.

 

Naruto watched, unimpressed, as every Ninja still alive threw themselves over the bridge.

 

"Well, that's anticlimactic. I'm sure this will have absolutely no drawback or consequence, even though I killed the head of the central shipping company." Naruto thought aloud.

 

Kakashi laughed to himself, blood spilling out of his mouth as he did so. What was he going to tell his teacher, the Hokage? That his son had to step in and _save_ him?

 

He rolled onto his back. Listening to Naruto shout orders to the medics... The world faded into nothingness as Naruto touched his hand, and coldness overtook him.

  
  


 The aftermath was quite the shock for Naruto. There was a bunch of hustle and bustle after Gato's death, the village attempting to re-establish trade. Tazuna had been peacefully able to complete the bridge, many men, who were afraid to before, volunteered to help. It was a quick two-week job to complete, and Naturo would most certainly be back at home at the end of the month.

 

But the most shocking element was the bridge's name.

 

Tazuna had decided to honor him, both for saving his family and protecting him. 

  
They called it... '' _The Great Naruto_ _Bridge_ ''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I haven't updated since early October. College, tests, lack of sleep, excuses, excuses. I really hope you like this little addition, as it's the final chapter of the first arc, you all know what comes next! The Chunin exams, Gaara, drama. There'll be one more chapter that leads into the next arc after this. I hope you're all subscribed!


	13. Home Sweet Home, But Bitter House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto returns to the village to find Morana waiting for him! And his parents...

Coming home was sweet, but coming home into the arms of his High Priestess was  _ sweeter _ . Morana could sense him coming, feeling the familiar magical presence, and was waiting at the gates for him when he returned. It was near dusk, and, for the first time in weeks, Naruto was sure he would be able to pray at the foot of the golden throne with Morana again…

 

Then he saw his  _ parents  _ were also waiting at the gate. His teacher had to have sent a letter to his father telling him that they were leaving, and he had estimated when they would arrive. He probably saw Morana there, confirming it, and,  _ of course _ , his  _ dear  _ mother joined. Naruto could only imagine the words exchanged between the two, especially since their  _ last  _ meeting.

 

Naruto couldn't help but notice the striking difference between them. Morana was tall and slender. With pale skin and long, dark hair. She had an aura of darkness, it reminded him of home. His parents, however, looked more like happy, suburban living,  _ house-owners _ . Ignoring the dark circle under his father’s left eye. He must've gotten into quite a fight for someone to land a  _ hit  _ on him. What did he miss?

 

Naruto, being a  _ little  _ petty, took a running start towards the gate. He could see the ecstatic faces his parents made at him, opening their arms to embrace him, only to be  _ humiliated  _ when he ran right into  _ Morana _ 's arms.

 

"High Priestess, High Priestess! It's  _ so-o-o _ good to see  _ you  _ again!" He yelled happily, emphasising on ‘you’, his face buried in her robes. She squeezed him back, " _ My sweet little demon! _ How I missed you, h- _ how have you been? _ Did the mission go alright? Nothing  _ too  _ bad happened,  _ right? _ " Morana questioned, pulling him back to look her in the eye.

 

" _ So  _ much happened! Let's go back to the sanctuary so we can talk about it over food. I've been  _ dying  _ for your cooking since we left." Naruto told her, his eyes pleading to leave before his parents could so much as utter a word.

 

"Naruto, today should be a day spent with  _ family _ . You just got back from your first C-ranked mission! Don't you want to spend some time with me--  _ our family?  _ We want to hear  _ all  _ about it." His mother interjected, barging in on the conversation. He slowly turned to her, his face as blank as a bolder. 

 

"Morana  _ is  _ family. And  _ I _ want to go  _ home _ . I'm tired from walking so far." Naruto stated, unmoving, voice flat. "But  _ you  _ said that you wanted to spend time with us! You  _ told  _ us that you wanted us to get to know you!" She countered, stepping closer to him, grabbing his arm, which was still around Morana. Naruto didn't overlook how his mother was  _ ignoring  _ Menma, who was standing behind her, with their father.

 

"I don't have the time or energy for this. I'm going home, Teacher, come get me when we go on the next mission." Naruto announced, janking his arm away from his mother, and taking Morana's hand. "Naruto. Say goodbye  _ properly  _ to your teammates. Just like I taught you." She scolded, tugging him backward. Unaware of the...  _ unpleasant  _ face Kushina was making at the mere idea that  _ another  _ woman was parenting  _ her  _ son.

 

Naruto sighed, but he'd do it if it meant he could  _ leave _ .

 

He turned and bowed, closing his eyes and putting his hands together at his stomach. "Excuse me for leaving first, thank you all for your hard work. It was a pleasure, bye _ - _ bye." He said in a rather  _ monotone  _ voice, but it pleased Morana. Sasuke put his hand up, already walking away, "See 'ya." he answered back in the same tone.

 

"Yes, it was a pleasure. Goodbye, Lord Hokage, Lady Kushina, honorable sons..." Kakashi added in awkwardly, bowing slightly in front of his father before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

 

Naruto straightened out his back and cleared his throat. That goodbye was a  _ little  _ too formal for his teammates,  _ in his opinion _ .

 

"Naruto, sweetie.You  _ need  _ to come  _ home _ . You can't  _ live  _ at a Temple. There are no hard feelings, ya' know? I don't expect an apology even after all that happened!" Kushina pushed, stepping closer to Naruto, who didn't spare her a glance.

 

He turned his back to them, facing Morana instead.  _ A comforting sight _ .

 

"Hey, N-naruto. My boy, why don't you have dinner with us just for today? I really want to know what happened during your mission. I love you, too, you know? Menma isn't my only son." Minato pleaded, taking a step past his wife, who had a resting attack face on. Naruto felt a slight pinch at his heart from his father’s words. Menma wasn’t his only son. But only when he found out that Naruto was a magical prodigy did he recognize that. Although his father was the only parents he didn’t mind talking to, he did have questions. He wanted to know where he got that black eye from, why he never bothered to try and train Naruto in their clans unique fighting style. Naruto wanted a father, but, after all the times his father never stood up for him, he didn’t know if Minato was the right person for it.

 

"Don't feel like it, sorry." Naruto excused, already walking away. He was going to ignore the guilt trips by his mother, and the insult to the livability of the Temple,  _ but she just wouldn’t. Shut. Up.  _

 

"You ' _don't feel like it_ '? Naruto! _I am your mother_! You need to respect me and make _time_ for me. And for our family! _I_ _love you_ , but you are _really_ testing me right now, young man! You've replaced me-- replaced _us_ , with a-a- _this celibate woman!_ _You can't love other children as much as your own!_ Don't you know that by now? I'm sure _she_ does! You'll never know real love if you use this surrogate mother instead of _me_!" Kushina exploded, rudely gesturing to Morana.

 

Naruto froze, stiffing up at her words. But before he could turn around and rip into his mother about what she thought 'love' was., before Morana could even rebuttal her claims. A surprising force struck down Kushina's words. 

 

"Kushina! Get a grip on yourself! I did  _ not  _ marry a jealous woman. You are the Hokage's wife, _ act like it! _ " Minato yelled, grabbing Kushina arm and forcing her to look at him. She was  _ shocked  _ into silence. She wasn't used to her  _ pet  _ barking back at her. But Naruto felt that pinch again, his father had never stood up to his mother before.

 

"Goodbye, Naruto, High Priestess. Eat and sleep well tonight." Minato said, bidding them farewell, Naruto turned around. Before Kushina could raise any protest, he put on a scowl and forcefully dragged her away by her arm, Menma following behind, just as shocked.

 

Morana halfway bowed, staring up, she was as confused, surprised, and shockingly happy like  _ Naruto _ . "G-goodbye, Lord." She mumbled.

  
And that was  _ by far _ , the most  _ extraordinary  _ thing Naruto had ever bared witness to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter... I promise the beginning of the next arc(aka the next chapter) will be longer!
> 
> It's mostly because I just redid, like, the entire Dearest Mommy chapter because I wasn't feeling it.
> 
> If you aren't too bothered, you should check it out!
> 
> *Small edit, found a few mistakes re-reading it while writing the next chapter.


End file.
